Istriku adalah Kembaran Istriku
by Locksmith chan
Summary: Nanoha akhirnya menikah dengan gadis yang dicintainya. Tapi siapa sangka ternyata yang dia nikahi adalah kembaran gadis yang dicintainya, Fate. Sepertinya ada sesuatu terjadi yang membuat Fate berpura-pura menjadi Alicia. Warning YURI.
1. Chapter 1

Istriku adalah Kembaran Istriku

A/N : This is my first fanfic so please bear with me :)

Warning **yuri**,jika tidak suka disarankan untuk tidak dibaca (and no flame please)

Untuk pasangannya pertama akan dimulai dengan NanohaxAlicia dan nantinya akan berubah menjadi NanohaxFate XD

Sepertinya ini akan menjadi fanfic yang panjang (mudah-mudahan).

Yang dicetak dengan huruf italic berarti kata-kata dalam hati.

Disclaimer : I don't own Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, but I own this fic :)

Prologue

Nanoha POV

Namaku Takamachi Nanoha, usiaku 22 tahun. Berambut coklat panjang yang diikat dengan buntut kuda miring sebelah/berat sebelah(ini ciri khasku ketika menginjak remaja) dan warna mata biru keunguan dengan tinggi badan rata-rata.

Akhir-akhir ini Ibuku mendesakku untuk segera mencari pasangan hidup apalagi karena aku belum bekerja. Benar-benar merepotkan karena aku tidak pernah menemukan orang yang benar-benar sesuai dengan tipeku, Ya aku memang pemilih.

Sewaktu SMA kelas 2 aku pernah punya pacar tapi hanya dalam 2 bulan kami sudah putus karena merasa tidak ada kecocokan.

Aku sendiri menetapkan standar usia pernikahanku adalah 25 tahun. Artinya aku masih punya waktu 3 tahun untuk mencari pasangan hidup. Sebenarnya aku cukup malas tapi Ibuku menyuruhku untuk segera mencarinya. Perlu lama untuk mengenal seseorang kemudian menikah dengannya, begitu kata Ibuku.

Dan sekarang aku berjalan-jalan dikota untuk mencari soul mateku.

Aku melihat-lihat sekeliling. Seperti biasa kota Tokyo terlihat sangat sibuk. Banyak orang berlalu lalang dan seorang gadis berambut pirang menarik perhatianku.

Rambut pirangnya indah dan panjang, dikuncir dua dengan pita berwarna baby blue. Walau sekilas terlihat kekanakan tapi dia terlihat sangat cantik di mataku. Tingginya lebih tinggi beberapa cm dariku. Dia memakai baju one piece berwarna baby blue dan celana legging putih. Dan dia juga mempunyai mata merah kecoklatan.

Tanpa kusadari aku terus menatapnya. Ketika dia menyadari bahwa aku terus menatapnya dia pun tersenyum padaku. Sesaat jantungku berhenti berdetak ketika melihatnya tersenyum. Aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Sedang menunggu seseorang?" tanyaku dengan biasa.

"Aku hanya sedang melihat-lihat suasana" jawabnya

Kemudian kami pun terdiam.

Ketika aku membuka mulutku untuk berbicara dia sudah berbicara duluan.

"Ah aku baru ingat ada urusan penting, dah" katanya. Dia bergegas pergi setelah melambai padaku. Itulah pertemuan pertamaku dengannya.

~***~

"Aku lelah..."

Aku pun langsung membaringkan diriku di tempat tidur.

Yang ada dalam benakku hanyalah gadis yang baru saja kutemui itu.

'_Coba kalau aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi' _pikirku. Dan kemudian aku pun terlelap.

~***~

Entah kenapa aku sudah berada di tempat kemarin sebelum aku menyadarinya. Padahal aku tahu bukan hal yang mungkin untuk bisa bertemu dengan gadis itu ditempat yang sama dan di jam yang sama pula. Dan tidak kusadari bahwa kedatanganku ke tempat yang kemarin mengubah takdirku kehidupanku yang selama ini datar.

Suasana hari ini sama seperti kemarin, masih terlihat sibuk. Ya Tokyo adalah kota yang sibuk jadi bukanlah hal yang aneh. Tiba-tiba kami saling bertemu.

"Hei, kamu yang kemarin kan?"

"Ah.."

Aku benar-benar tidak percaya aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi dan kini dia yang menyapaku duluan.

"I iya, aku Takamachi Nanoha, pa panggil saja Nanoha"

"Alicia Testarossa" katanya sambil cekikikan mendengar suaraku tertahan.

"Alicia-chan" kataku mencoba merasakan bibirku mengucap namanya.

"Nanoha kamu sedang jalan-jalan?

"I iya kalau Alicia-chan?"

"Sama, kalau begitu kita sama-sama saja"

Lalu kami pun berjalan bersama sambil terdiam. Meskipun begitu kami merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran satu sama lain.

Kulirik sekilas Alicia-chan.

Hari ini Alicia-chan berpakaian casual dengan baju warna baby blue dan celana jeans biru tua. Sedangkan aku sendiri memakai baju one piece putih.

"Ah Nanoha maaf, aku baru ingat aku harus belanja, jadi sampai nanti"

Sebelum Alicia pergi Nanoha memegang tangannya.

"Tunggu Alicia-chan!"

Alicia-chan menatapku dengan wajah seolah mau bertanya 'Ada apa?'

"Em…bisakah kita berteman, Alicia-chan?" kata-kataku lebih terdengar seperti sebuah permohonan.

Alicia-chan menjawabku sambil tersenyum "Tentu saja"

Aku langsung berubah menjadi ceria "Kalau begitu bolehkan aku minta nomor Hpmu?"

"Ya, aku juga minta nomormu" kata Alicia sambil mengeluarkan Hpnya.

Aku menyimpannya seperti ini Alicia-chan^^ aku tersenyum kecil.

"Sampai nanti Nanoha" kata Alicia sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku.

"Ya" kataku sambil balas melambai.

~***~

Malamnya.

Setelah selesai makan malam aku segera pergi ke kamarku yang dilantai 2, aku lalu menata sedikit kamarku agar tidak terlihat terlalu berantakan. Dan kemudian aku mengganti bajuku dengan piyama favoritku yang berwarna pink. Ketika aku melihat jam ternyata sudah jam 10 lebih. Ketika aku menata-nata barang aku jadi teringat kembali akan masa laluku karena melihat barang dari masa laluku dan itu yang menyita banyak waktuku. Kemudian ketika aku bermaksud untuk tidur aku teringat akan Alicia-chan.

'_Aku coba kirim pesan ke Alicia-chan ah'_

Alicia-chan?

Kemudian aku menekan kirim

Tidak lama kemudian HPku berbunyi.

Ada apa Nanoha?

Aku merasa jantungku sedikit berdebar.

Kamu sedang apa?

Aku sedang membaca buku, kamu?

Aku sudah mau tidur.

Oh..ya sudah. Good Night and have a sweet dreams^^

Nite Alicia-chan^^

Aku merasa puas bisa berkomunikasi dengannya dan aku pun terlelap.

A/N : So how is it? Yeah I know it's boring but read and review please…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Third Person POV

Di Kafe, siang hari

"Ne Alicia-chan, kamu sudah punya pacar?"

Alicia hampir menyemburkan teh yang diminumnya.

"Ke kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Habisnya...sudah beberapa hari ini kita sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, nanti kalau pacarmu cemburu bagaimana?" kata Nanoha sambil memotong kuenya dengan garpu.

"Aku tak punya pacar." kata Alicia sambil meletakkan cangkir berisi teh ke tatakan piring.

"Eh?! Tidak mungkin!"

"Kenapa?"

"Ah soalnya Alicia-chan cantik, jadi kedengarannya agak aneh waktu kamu bilang kamu belum punya pacar." Kata Nanoha sambil malu-malu.

"Nanoha, kamu sendiri?"

"Eh? Em…aku juga tidak punya."

"Padahal kamu manis Nanoha" kata Alicia sambil tersenyum.

"Eh?" Jantung Nanoha berdebar-debar.

"Ah nggak kok, Alicia-chan lebih.." pipi Nanoha memerah.

Alicia membayar tagihannya.

"Ah Alicia-chan, biar aku saja yang bayar." Tapi Alicia menghentikan Nanoha.

"Tidak usah biar aku saja, lagipula aku yang mengajakmu ke kafe ini." kata Alicia sambil tersenyum.

'_Alicia's so sweet' _Nanoha squee dalam hati.

"Aku masih punya banyak waktu, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan dulu?" kata Alicia.

"Kalau begitu boleh kita ke taman?"

"Ayo"

~***~

"Ah terasa segar" kata Alicia.

Nanoha melihat-lihat sekeliling. Hari ini keadaan taman disini biasa-biasa saja dan juga bersih. Ada air mancur yang membuat suasana terlihat segar.

Di taman ini konon merupakan tempat berkencan yang ideal untuk pasangan. Dan bila datang hanya berduaan ke tempat ini orang lain akan mengira mereka adalah pasangan.

Nanoha menjadi malu memikirkan hal itu dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah Alicia tahu tentang hal itu.

Nanoha menatap Alicia, ekspresi Alicia terlihat riang seperti biasa.

Melihat hal itu Nanoha menjadi agak lega, karena dia tidak mau membuat Alicia tidak nyaman. Pasangan-pasangan di taman hari ini tidak begitu banyak. Nanoha memang menyadari beberapa pasangan menatap ke arah mereka, tapi mereka lalu kembali pada kencan mereka masing-masing. Begitu juga sepertinya ada orang yang senang melihat mereka, mungkin penggemar yuri pikir Nanoha.

Setelah menemukan bangku taman, mereka berdua lalu duduk.

Alicia mengambil selebaran yang terletak di kursi dan Nanoha ikut membacanya.

"Oh ini kan selebaran tentang taman hiburan" kata Nanoha.

"Sepertinya ada beberapa wahana baru" kata Alicia.

"Aku sudah lama nggak ke taman hiburan." Kata Nanoha.

"Nanoha, bagaimana kalau hari minggu ini kita ke sana?"

"Eh?" kata Nanoha seakan tidak percaya.

"Aku juga sudah lama nggak kesana, gimana?"

"Ma mau, belakangan ini aku selalu ingin pergi ke taman hiburan." Nanoha terlihat riang.

"Kalau begitu nanti jam 10 ya, jangan telat"

~***~

Di rumah Nanoha sibuk memilih-milih baju yang akan dipakainya nanti saat pergi ke taman hiburan.

'_Aku ingin Alicia-chan memuji aku manis'...'duh rasanya jadi seperti kayak kencan ya__, 'kyaaaa' 'rasanya jadi tidak sabar menunggu hari minggu' _Nanoha tersenyum memikirkannya.

~***~

Fate POV

Esoknya.

Jam 10 di depan taman hiburan.

Namaku Fate Testarossa, aku adalah kembaran Alicia Testarossa dan tentu saja kami sama-sama perempuan. Kami adalah kembar identik dan kabanyakan orang tidak dapat membedakan kami.

Sekarang aku sedang menunggu seorang gadis yang bernama Nanoha Takamachi pacar saudaraku ini, walaupun katanya mereka belum resmi jadian. Kenapa? Ini semua karena tiba-tiba Alicia ada urusan pekerjaan mendadak dan dia memintaku menggantikannya sebagai dirinya.

_____________________________________________________________________

"Tapi itu kan kencan pertamamu?!"

"Apa boleh buat, sekarang bisnisnya sedang krisis aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja, mereka membutuhkanku."

"Kalau begitu batalkan saja kencannya kan beres."

"Tidak bisa.."

Sesaat Alicia terlihat sedih.

"Nanoha...dia terlihat sangat menantikannya. Jika aku batalkan sehari sebelumnya tentu dia akan kecewa berat kan.." "Selain itu dia bilang kalau dia sudah lama tidak pergi ke taman bermain."

"...."

"Aku tidak ingin Nanoha sedih"

"Baiklah baiklah, akan kulakukan"

"Terima kasih Fate, I love you"

"Ya ya"

____________________________________________________________________

Begitulah. Jadi aku hanya menggantikannya sementara. Aku sudah tahu Nanoha karena Alicia sering cerita banyak tentangnya dan aku juga sudah pernah melihat fotonya.

"Maaf lama nunggu ya Alicia-chan?" Nanoha baru saja datang sambil terengah-engah.

Sesaat jantungku berhenti berdetak melihat Nanoha.

"Kamu manis sekali" kata-kata itu meluncur keluar dari mulutku begitu saja.

"Terima kasih" kata Nanoha dengan malu-malu.

Nanoha memakai baju putih lengan panjang tanpa bahu dengan rok oranye. Sedangkan aku memakai baju putih dengan jaket hitam dan jeans dan dilengkapi dengan sabuk, pakaian yang cukup keren pikirku.

Tiba-tiba aku baru sadar.

'_Wah gawat! Seharusnya aku memakai pakaian Alicia'_

Fate melihat Nanoha, wajah Nanoha terlihat tidak curiga.

'_Untunglah, sepertinya dia tidak menyadarinya' 'Alicia memang bilang padaku kalau dia tidak pernah cerita-cerita pada Nanoha kalau punya saudara kembar.'_

Bedanya pada kami adalah, Alicia lebih suka memakai baju yang terang seperti putih dan biru muda, itu warna kesukaannya.

Sedangkan aku lebih suka memakai baju warna gelap seperti hitam yang dipadukan dengan warna putih atau kuning.

Alicia terkadang masih suka menguncir rambutnya dan wajah Alicia terlihat lebih ceria sementara wajahku terlihat lebih tegas, seperti wajah orang yang sudah biasa menanggung penderitaan.

Dan kami sudah agak terbiasa dipanggil dengan nama satu sama lain karena orang lain sering salah mengira.

Third Person POV

Begitu sampai di dalam, wajah Nanoha berubah, terlihat sangat excited.

Sementara Fate terlihat cukup bingung, pergi ke taman hiburan bukanlah hobi Fate. Apalagi kali ini dia pergi bukan sebagai dirinya tapi menggantikan Alicia saudara kembarnya.

"Wahh...ayo kita naik yang itu dulu Alicia-chan!"

Nanoha langsung menarik tangan Fate.

Nanoha menarik Fate kesana kemari untuk mencoba berbagai wahana.

Lalu akhirnya mereka beristirahat di sebuah bangku.

"Ah maaf, aku terlalu semangat ya?" Nanoha terlihat sedikit merasa tidak enak.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, justru aku suka kamu yang seperti itu, terlihat ceria seperti anak-anak"

Nanoha merasa malu. Lalu Nanoha cepat-cepat berusaha mengganti topik.

"Se sekarang gantian, Alicia-chan mau coba yang mana?"

"Aku mau coba yang itu" Fate menunjuk rumah hantu.

Wajah Nanoha yang tadinya ceria berubah menjadi ada tanda-tanda takut.

"Serius?" tanya Nanoha seolah tidak percaya ketika mendengarnya.

"Soalnya aku suka horor" jawab Fate dengan datar.

"O oke" jawab Nanoha menahan takut.

~***~

Ketika masuk yang Nanoha lakukan hanyalah terus menempel pada Fate.

"Ja jangan jauh-jauh dariku Alicia-chan" kata Nanoha sambil memeluk lengan Fate.

'_Ternyata dia benar-benar takut..kalau tahu begini seharusnya tadi aku tidak usah mengajaknya.' _Fate menghela nafas.

Fate merasa wajahnya memerah ketika Nanoha memeluk lengannya semakin erat di dadanya.

Meskipun ketakutan Nanoha berusaha untuk tidak memejamkan matanya. Dan mengucapkan jampi-jampi penenang di dalam hatinya.

Ketika pintu keluar sudah mulai terlihat, Nanoha mulai merasa agak lega berpikir bisa segera keluar dari sini.

Saat dipikir tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, tiba-tiba muncul hantu yang digantung tepat didepan pintu keluar(jatuh dari atas) berada tepat di depan wajah mereka.

Nanoha pingsan tanpa berteriak.

Fate kaget tapi langsung kembali tenang.

"Fiuhh...benar-benar nggak baik buat jantung." sambil memegang dadanya berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar dengan cepat. "Nanoha?"

Nanoha POV

Aku perlahan-lahan mencoba membuka mataku. Mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali sampai aku benar-benar dapat melihat dengan jelas sekelilingku. Kulihat Alicia-chan tepat di depan wajahku, wajahnya terlihat khawatir. Dan ketika aku benar-benar sadar sepenuhnya ternyata kepalaku sedang berada di pangkuannya dan kami sedang duduk di sebuah kursi. Aku kaget lalu aku segera bangun dan duduk. Kepalaku berdenyut sakit akibat aku bangun tiba-tiba.

"Oww..."

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" "Maaf, aku tidak menyangka kalau kamu akan setakut itu..."

"Ah tidak ini bukan salahmu Alicia-chan" aku cepat-cepat menyangkalnya.

Lalu kami berdua terdiam selama beberapa saat.

'_Aduh, aku membuatnya jadi merasa tidak enak, harus ganti topik harus ganti topik.'_

Lalu aku cepat-cepat memikirkan suatu topik dan akhirnya aku menemukannya.

"Alicia-chan, hari ini ada pertunjukan air mancur lho, kita nonton yuk?"

"Ya"

Kami duduk bersama menonton berbagai atraksi air mancur yang berwarna-warni membentuk macam-macam wujud.

Indahnya…langit malam yang cantik...

atraksi air mancur yang cantik…

tapi yang paling berkesan di mataku adalah…

Alicia-chan…

Pikirku sambil menatap Alicia dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Tanganku bergerak dan memegang tangan Alicia-chan.

Tampaknya dia sedikit kaget, tapi dia pun lalu membalas dengan memegang tanganku juga meskipun dia terlihat sedikit malu-malu.

Jantungku terus berdebar-debar…

…Aku suka Alicia-chan…

Lalu kami meneruskan menonton sampai selesai.

~***~

"Aku antar ya"

"Tidak usah…aku nggak enak"

"Aku merasa lebih nggak enak kalau nggak mengantarmu"

Sebenarnya aku memang ingin diantar, meskipun aku merasa nggak enak. Lalu aku pun mengiyakan.

'_Rasanya lebih tenang kalau Alicia-chan mengantarku'_

Kami naik angkutan umum, kemudian berjalan kaki.

Setelah beberapa lama.

'_Rasanya dingin...' 'pasti karena bahuku terbuka'_

Kemudian aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di pundakku_._

Ternyata Alicia-chan memakaikan jaketnya padaku.

"Alicia-chan?"

"Pakailah, kamu kedinginan kan"

"Terima kasih…"

Aku merasakan pipiku menjadi panas karena darah naik ke kepalaku.

'_Hangatnya...dia melepaskan jaketnya untukku, so sweet..'_

Di depan rumahku (Nanoha)

"Jadi ini rumahmu?"

"Iya, mau masuk dulu?"

"Tidak terima kasih, aku mau langsung pulang" Fate menolak dengan sopan. "Sampai nanti selamat malam"

"Ah tunggu!"

Fate berhenti dan berbalik menatapku dengan wajah seolah mau bertanya 'Ada apa?'

"Em...hari ini aku benar-benar senang, terima kasih telah mengajakku." Aku memegang dadaku merasakan jantungku berdebar-debar.

"Aku juga senang" Fate tersenyum.

Lalu Fate pergi. Sementara aku terus menatapnya sampai dia diluar jangkauan pandanganku.

~***~

Di rumah Fate dan Alicia.

"Selamat datang, bagaimana?"

"Menyenangkan"

"Cuma itu saja? Apa nggak ada hal lain?"

Fate lalu teringat akan kenangan romantisnya waktu di rumah hantu sama waktu nonton atraksi air mancur.

"Tidak ada, memang kamu mengharapkan apa?"

Lalu aku segera pergi ke kamarku untuk menghindari pertanyaan Alicia.

Di kamar aku segera mengganti bajuku dan kulihat jam sekilas. Menunjukkan pukul 8.05

Aku merasa malas untuk makan, apalagi aku juga tidak lapar.

Aku teringat lagi akan semua kejadian tadi.

Kacau deh...jantungku masih berdebar-debar...

Rasanya aku merasa nggak begitu enak menceritakan ini pada Alicia…

Nanoha benar-benar manis…

Nggak nggak boleh…Nanoha itu pacar Alicia…aku tidak boleh…

Aku membenamkan wajahku ke bantal.

Sementara Nanoha..

'_Kyaaaaa'_ Nanoha memeluk guling sambil berguling-guling di atas kasur.

'_Sampai sekarang aku masih berdebar-debar'_

Nanoha melihat tangan kanannya.

'_Aku masih bisa merasakan kehangatan tangannya di tanganku...'_

'_Hari ini benar-benar sebuah kencan yang sempurna'_

Nanoha tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Kemudian Nanoha melihat jaket Fate. Langsung cepat-cepat menyambarnya.

'_Ah! __Aku lupa mengembalikannya pada Alicia-chan!'_

'_Kalau nanti ketemu lagi aku harus __mengembalikannya dan bilang terima kasih'_

Nanoha terdiam selama beberapa saat.

'_Sejak aku mengenal Alicia-chan, hidupku jadi sering dipenuhi dengan debaran...'_

Nanoha memeluk jaketnya_ ' Tapi debaran ini terasa manis…'_

~***~

A/N : Jadi itulah akhir chapter 1 aku tahu terlalu pendek tapi saat ini aku baru bisa memikirkan segitu. Dan plotnya memang begitu lol. Review please ;) aku mau tahu pendapat pembaca.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : **Warning there are some M rating scene.** Fiuhh…membuat fanfic tidaklah mudah, apalagi kalau yang panjang, baru benar-benar terasa ketika mencoba membuatnya. Well enjoy the story 

Chapter 2

Third Person POV

Di Kafe

"Alicia-chan, terima kasih atas jaketnya" Nanoha memberikan jaketnya pada Alicia.

'_Ini kan jaket Fate..' 'Pantas waktu kemarin dia pulang dia tidak memakai jaket, rupanya..'_ Alicia tersenyum sendiri.

"Ah terima kasih sudah repot-repot mengembalikan"

"Tidak, memang sudah seharusnya karena aku sudah dipinjamkan" Nanoha terlihat malu-malu.

Entah sejak kapan kafe ini menjadi tempat favorit dimana mereka sering bertemu, begitu pikir Nanoha, tapi dia tetap merasa senang karena bisa bertemu dengan Alicia.

"Nanoha, bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi nonton bioskop?""Aku sudah beli tiketnya." Alicia menunjukkan tiketnya pada Nanoha.

Mendengar itu Nanoha merasa senang.

Nanoha mengangguk kegirangan.

"Kalau begitu besok jam 4 sore ya"

Nanoha benar-benar kegirangan.

'_Aku bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama Alicia-chan...rasanya tidak sabar...cepat jadi besok dong'_

'_Apakah...Alicia-chan juga menyukaiku?'_

Nanoha mulai berharap.

Esoknya

Nanoha POV

Aku mendapat mimpi termanis pagi ini. Aku dan Alicia-chan jadian!

Kami berduaan dikamarku. Alicia-chan memegang tanganku…satu tangannya membelai pipiku…lalu Alicia-chan semakin mendekat mendekat dan…[La-la-la-la-la-la]

Suara jam alarm di HPku yang menjengkelkan membangunkanku.

'_Padahal sudah sampai di bagian yang bagus HUH!_' pikirku kesal.

Jantungku berdebar-debar begitu cepat dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana untuk mengontrolnya. Aku mulai mencoba menarik nafas dalam untuk menenangkan jantungku. Aku segera mandi sambil tetap memikirkan Alicia-chan.

'Hehe…rasanya nice'

Lagi-lagi aku senyum-senyum sendiri. Memang benar kata orang-orang, itu pertanda kalau kita sedang jatuh cinta.

Meskipun Alicia-chan adalah cewek tapi aku tak peduli, lagipula Alicia-chan sangat cantik seperti seorang model. Dan aku pun yakin kalau Alicia-chan juga pasti punya para fangirls.

Aku membuka mataku pelan-pelan, melihat pantulan diriku di cermin. Rambutku sedikit berantakan. Lalu aku mulai merapikannya. Hari ini aku akan menjadi benar-benar cute untuk Alicia-chan, pikirku.

Hari ini akan jadi hari yang hebat, aku merasa begitu setelah mendapat mimpi itu. Karena kebanyakan mimpi indahku menjadi kenyataan.

Keesokan harinya

"Aku pergi dulu" kata Alicia sambil memakai sandalnya.

"Pergi sama Nanoha lagi?" tanya Fate.

"Haha kamu sudah tahu kan."

Mendadak Fate merasakan perasaan nggak enak, seperti agak kesal karena harus jaga rumah sendiri lagi dan...cemburu?

"Hati-hati" Fate berusaha tidak mempedulikan perasaan yang ada pada dirinya.

"Ya, kamu juga" lalu Alicia pergi.

Fate menatap kepergian Alicia dengan perasaan yang rumit.

~***~

Setelah selesai menonton film kami berdua berjalan pulang.

"Filmnya bagus ya Nanoha?"

"Ya"

Sejujurnya aku lebih banyak melihat Alicia-chan jadi aku kurang fokus pada filmnya, tapi aku tidak bisa bilang begitu ke Alicia-chan.

"..."

Kami sama-sama terdiam.

Waktu itu aku dan Alicia-chan...saling berpegangan tangan...apa tidak apa-apa ya kalau aku memegang tangannya lagi...

"A Alicia-chan?"

"Ya?"

"Bolehkah aku memegang tanganmu?"

Tanap menjawab Alicia-chan sudah memegang tanganku.

Lagi-lagi jantungku berdebar-debar.

Aku merasa tidak ada yang kurang ketika aku bersama dengan Alicia-chan, tapi...mungkin memang cuma aku saja yang merasa begitu...

Aku menundukkan wajahku dengan sedih.

Disaat angin berhembus menusuk tulang dan tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tiba-tiba aku berkata.

"Alicia-chan...aku suka kamu..."

Tentu saja aku dalam keadaan sadar saat mengatakan hal itu. Alicia kaget seolah tidak percaya mendengarnya.

"Bukan sebagai teman, tapi lebih dari itu…"

Aku jadi takut dan berpikir tamat deh...kalau begini hubunganku dengan Alicia-chan akan...aku nggak mau...

Lalu aku merasa Alicia-chan mempererat genggaman tangannya.

"Aku juga..."

Leherku dengan cepat menoleh ke arah Alicia-chan sampai aku sepertinya mendengar leherku berbunyi, ouch!

Pada momen dimana mata kami saling bertemu, sensasi baru terlintas di kepala kami di saat yang bersamaan, yaitu cinta.

Aku masih tidak percaya dia menerimaku sementara masih ada banyak orang lain, tapi Alicia-chan menatapku dengan penuh kasih sayang. Aku tahu bahwa dia tidak berbohong.

Lalu Alicia-chan memelukku. Dan aku membalas memeluknya semakin lama semakin erat seolah aku takut Alicia-chan akan pergi dariku.

Kemudian aku merasakan tusukan di mataku yang membuat air mataku mengalir. Alicia-chan mencium air mataku untuk menghapusnya.

Kemudian kami saling bertatapan.

Aku memalingkan pandanganku darinya karena malu.

"Nanoha, bolehkah aku mampir ke rumahmu?"

Sekarang di rumah sedang tidak ada siapa-siapa, dan aku tidak suka sendirian jadi aku mengiyakan.

~***~

Kami hanya berduaan duduk di kamarku. Sekitar kami terasa sangat sunyi. Aku merasa gugup tapi juga senang.

Alicia-chan memegang tanganku sementara tangannya yang satu membelai pipiku dengan lembut dan kemudian mendekat dan mencium bibirku. Semakin lama dia menjadi semakin berani dan dia mulai memperdalam ciumannya, lidahnya memasuki mulutku menjelajahi seluruh bagian mulutku. Pertamanya aku mau melawan tapi lalu aku membiarkannya karena mulai ikut terhanyut perasaannya. Aku merasakan sensasi yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya dan aku pun mengerang.

Lalu dia pun mulai menciumi leherku dengan bernafsu. Aku merasa dia mulai melepas kancing bajuku. Dia mendorongku dengan lemah lembut hingga punggungku menyentuh kasur. Dia memposisikan dirinya di atasku.

"Nanoha.." suaranya terdengar lembut.

Alicia-chan mencium belahan dadaku. "Ahh!"

Kemudian perlahan-lahan turun ke perutku. Sementara nafasku sudah tidak beraturan. "Hah...A Alicia-chan…" sentuhan jarinya di daerah sekitar pahaku terasa ringan membuatku makin terangsang. Tanganku memeluk pinggangnya.

"Alicia-chan...aku sayang kamu…"

"Nanoha, kamu benar-benar cantik.." lalu Alicia-chan mencium hidungku dan kemudian bibirku.

Sementara itu di rumah Fate dan Alicia

Fate melihat foto Nanoha yang dipajang di meja kamar Alicia. Fate mengelus fotonya. Fate menatapnya dengan wajah sedih. Dan kemudian dia kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Dia mendengar lagu 'Cinta Terlarang' di HPnya sambil menatap foto Nanoha di HPnya kemudian menutup HPnya(HP lipat) dan mulai ikut menyanyikan lagu tersebut dengan penuh perasaan...

~***~

Hari ini kami bertemu lagi di kafe favorit kami. Meskipun hanya bersama beberapa jam untuk berbincang-bincang aku sudah sangat senang. Aku memang mengidamkan kisah cinta semacam ini.

Namun seketika aku teringat kembali akan kejadian tadi malam, aku jadi malu. Itu adalah ciuman pertamaku dan sekaligus pengalaman pertamaku bercinta.

Alicia-chan tadi malam berhenti sebelum kebablasan, aku agak lega karena aku juga belum siap untuk hal semacam itu. Dan dia juga tidak mengambil keperawananku. Alicia-chan benar-benar baik dan pengertian. Aku jadi semakin suka padanya. Aku pun jadi tersenyum sendiri.

"Hei Nanoha, kamu dengar tidak?"

"Ah iya, apa?"

"Hah..." Alicia menghela nafas. "Jadi dari tadi kamu tidak mendengarkan?"

"Em...soal apa ya?" tanyaku bingung.

"Aku akan pergi ke luar kota selama beberapa minggu karena ada urusan bisnis.." Alicia-chan memalingkan wajahnya dariku karena merasa tidak enak.

TBC~ (to be continued)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : Rasanya sedikit tidak sabar untuk menulis adegan klimaks yang terasa masih lama XD enjoy the story~

Chapter 3

Third Person POV

Di rumah Fate dan Alicia

"Kupikir kamu akan memintaku menggantikan dirimu lagi." kata Fate.

"Aku merasa nggak enak kalau terus-terusan merepotkanmu." kata Alicia sambil mengepak barang-barangnya. "Fate, lebih baik kamu juga segera cari pacar."

Fate hanya bisa terdiam.

"Nah aku berangkat dulu, tolong jaga Ibu."

"Ya, hati-hati...sesekali berilah kabar."

"Aku akan, Fate dari dulu kamu benar-benar tukang khawatiran, sampai sekarang masih pula."

"Aku memang terlahir begini."

"Aku pergi dulu"

Alicia mencium pipi Fate dan kemudian pergi. Itu adalah hal yang sudah biasa dilakukan oleh Alicia sejak mereka kecil.

~***~

Nanoha POV

Sudah 3 minggu berlalu sejak Alicia-chan pergi. Dia memang sesekali memberi kabar tapi aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku merasa ada bagian dari diriku yang hilang ketika aku tidak bersama Alicia-chan.

Tiba-tiba Ibuku, Momoko masuk ke dalam kamarku.

"Nanoha, ada temanmu yang datang."

"Siapa?" kataku bangkit dari tempat tidurku.

"Katanya dia adalah temanmu sejak kecil"

Lalu aku berjalan keluar kamarku menuju ke pintu depan.

"Nanoha-chan!" dia langsung memelukku.

"Eh?! Suzuka-chan? Dan Arisa-chan?"

"Yup"

"Hei bagaimana kabar kalian?" rasa kangenku pada mereka tiba-tiba muncul dan serasa mau meledak.

"Kami baik-baik saja, kamu?"

"Aku juga baik-baik saja, ayo masuk" aku menjadi excited.

Lalu kami semua pergi ke kamarku.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau kalian akan datang ke rumahku tiba-tiba"

"Hehe biar jadi kejutan"

"Benar...sudah lama sekali ya..."

"Iya, terakhir kali kita bertemu waktu kelulusan SMA kan"

2 temanku sejak kecil ini bernama Suzuka dan Arisa. Suzuka berambut ungu tua dan Arisa berambut pirang keoranyean. Sifat Suzuka lembut dan ramah sedangkan Arisa justru sebaliknya, tsundere. Biasanya aku memanggil mereka Arisa-chan dan Suzuka-chan. Kami sudah berteman sejak SD kelas 1 dan awal pertemanan kami agak unik. Pada saat itu Arisa sedang menindas Suzuka. Waktu itu meskipun aku belum mengenal mereka tapi aku datang ke antara mereka untuk menghentikannya dan aku pun menampar Arisa. Dan kemudian sejak saat itu kami pun menjadi teman dan perlahan-lahan hubungan di antara kami semakin akrab.

"Lalu apa pekerjaanmu sekarang Arisa-chan Suzuka-chan?"

"Sekarang aku menjadi pendesain baju dan Arisa-chan membantuku, baru-baru ini desainku sukses."

"Kalau kamu Nanoha?" tanya Arisa.

"Em aku belum bekerja." Kataku malu-malu.

"Jangan khawatir Nanoha-chan, aku yakin dengan wajahmu yang manis itu kamu pasti akan dapat pacar yang kaya."

Wajahku menjadi memerah teringat akan Alicia-chan, Alicia-chan memang bekerja di sebuah perusahaan besar yang kaya. Dan itupun aku baru tahu ketika Alicia-chan pamit padaku.

Lalu Suzuka-chan dan Arisa-chan mengajakku pergi berbelanja bersama.

~***~

Malamnya

HPku berbunyi, aku segera mengangkatnya mengetahui dari ringtone khusus yang kuberi pada nomor Alicia-chan.

"Hallo Nanoha?"

"Alicia-chan" aku saking bahagianya sampai hampir menangis.

"Kamu baik-baik saja kan?"

"Bodoh! Kenapa baru sekarang kamu meneleponku?!"

"Maaf Nanoha aku.."

"Aku kangen, Alicia-chan..."

"...aku juga..."

Kami terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Berapa lama lagi kamu pulang?"

"Em...aku tidak tahu pastinya tapi kira-kira lebih dari 1 bulan lagi..."

Aku merasakan tusukan yang menyakitkan di dadaku. Aku ingin protes, tapi aku menahannya.

"Oh...ya sudah jaga diri baik-baik ya Alicia-chan..."

"Ya kamu juga, good night, love you…"

Kami saling menutup HP masing-masing. Aku melirik jam di Hpku, menunjukkan pukul 11.32

Dia bekerja sampai larut malam…mungkin saja dia tidak meneleponku belakangan ini karena kecapekan atau tidak mau menggangguku malam-malam. Aku menguap, merasa kelelahan mulai menguasai diriku dan aku pun terlelap.

~***~

HPku berbunyi, aku melihat nomornya tak dikenal. Sejenak aku ragu tapi kemudian aku mengangkatnya karena kupikir mungkin saja penting.

"Hallo?"

"Hei, Nanoha"

Terdengar suara laki-laki dan sepertinya dia mengenalku.

"Maaf, siapa ya?"

"Jahat..masa sudah lupa sih? Ini aku Yuuno Scrya" katanya riang.

Aku serasa shock ketika mendengarnya dan hampir saja aku menjatuhkan HPku. Ingatkah kalau aku pernah bilang bahwa aku punya pacar sewaktu SMA? Dan dia adalah mantan pacarku dan juga orang kubenci.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanyaku dingin

"Wah jangan jadi dingin begitu dong, bukankah dulu kita pernah jadi kekasih."

"Kenapa kamu bisa tahu nomor Hpku?!"

"Rahasia"

"Untuk apa kamu menelponku lagi?! bukankah dulu sudah kutegaskan kalau kita sudah putus?!" darahku mendidih.

"Sabar Nanoha sabar"

"Kita sudah nggak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi, jangan ganggu hidupku!"

"Oke oke sepertinya aku mengganggu di saat sibuk, sampai nanti ya"

"Jangan telpon lagi!" bentakku.

Kemudian aku menutup HPku.

Bagus benar-benar bagus…dia baru saja mengacaukan moodku. Lalu aku mulai berpikir dan bertanya-tanya tentang siapa yang memberitahu nomor HPku padanya.

Kemudian terlintas dalam pikiranku. _'Ah pasti!'_

Lalu aku dengan yakin 99% segera menekan nomor HPnya.

Setelah bunyi yang ketiga HPku diangkat.

"Ah Nanoha-chan ya? Tumben kamu telpon aku" suaranya terdengar riang.

"Ha-ya-te-chan" terdengar ada ancaman bahaya dari nada suaraku. Hayate sepertinya mulai menyadarinya. Hayate-chan juga temanku sejak SD kelas 3 tapi sejak aku bersama dengan Alicia-chan kami mulai jarang berhubungan. Dia gadis manis berambut coklat tua (panjangnya)seleher dan bermata biru tua.

"A ada apa ya Nanoha-chan?"

"Kamu memberitahukan nomor HPku pada Yuuno-kun kan?"

"Ah..jadi soal itu ya? Memang benar aku yang memberitahukan nomormu pada dia"

Aku menendang Hayate dalam di imej kepalaku.

"Kenapa kamu seenaknya saja" aku berusaha menekan amarahku.

"Nggak apa-apa cuma nomor HP saja tidak akan melukai kan" dengan innocentnya dia berkata begitu.

"Tapi kamu kan tahu kalau aku benci sama dia!"

"Sudahlah, kan kasihan Yuuno-kun.." "Lagian aku tahu kalau akhir-akhir ini kamu dapat gebetan kan"

Aku tidak dapat membalas kata-katanya.

"Nah benar kan, makanya itu kamu juga jarang menghubungiku karena itu kan? Nanoha-chan sombong.."

"Maaf deh kalau gitu...dan..memang benar kalau aku sudah punya pacar jadinya aku.."

"Ya ya kumaafkan, btw cerita ow tentang pacarmu itu."

Lalu aku menceritakan banyak hal tentang hubunganku dengan Alicia-chan.

"Aww…Alicia-chan so sweet"

"Hehe…" aku jadi malu.

"Lalu kamu sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku akhir-akhir ini terlalu sibuk dengan desain baju cosplayku jadi aku belum punya pacar."

"Oww..."

"Sepertinya kamu dan Alicia-chan berjodoh, dia pasti akan melamarmu jadi siap-siap saja ya Nanoha-chan"

"Aa mana mungkin, kamu bercanda."

"Itu bukan hal yang tidak mungkin hehe"

Kurasakan pipiku menjadi panas.

"Kalau nanti menikah, ngundang-ngundang ya"

Aku bisa mengimajinasikan Hayate-chan mengedipkan mata padaku ketika berkata itu.

"Iya, oh ngomong-ngomong soal Yuuno-kun"

"Kenapa? Cinta lama bersemi kembali?"

"Bukan itu, aku hanya ingin kamu tidak cerita macam-macam soal aku ke Yuuno-kun" '_karena kamu mulut ember'_ tambahku dalam hati.

"Sip deh"

"Kamu sama Yuuno-kun saja, aku (sangat)rela kok" kataku.

"Sepertinya Alicia-chan lebih menarik"

"Ha-ya-te-chan"

"Whoops just kidding, Nano-chan"

"Dasar kamu ini.."

"Ah sudah waktunya, sudah dulu ya Nano-chan aku harus menjemput Vita-chan"

"Ya, dah…"

Kami sama-sama menutup HP kami. (Vita adalah saudara Hayate yang masih duduk di SD kelas 1)

Lalu aku segera mulai melakukan pekerjaan rumah membantu Ayah dan Ibuku di toko agar aku tidak semakin kangen pada Alicia-chan.

TBC~

A/N : Mudah-mudahan fanfic ini bisa selesai :p


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : Aku harap proses ceritanya tidak berjalan terlalu cepat, karena aku masih hijau dalam membuat fanfic. Well enjoy the story~

Chapter 4

Nanoha POV

"Nanoha"

"Alicia-chan"

Aku langsung berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Akhirnya kami bertemu setelah 2 bulan berpisah dan aku benar-benar kangen berat. Benar-benar seperti tipikal adegan dalam drama. Dia membelai rambutku. Aku mulai merasa kakiku melemah karena menunggunya terlalu lama.

"Aku pulang, Nanoha" Alicia-chan menatapku dengan lembut.

"Selamat datang Alicia-chan"

"Maaf, kamu menunggu lama ya?" dari nada suaranya spertinya Alicia-chan merasa nggak enak.

"Ah nggak apa-apa kok, kalau untuk Alicia-chan akan kutunggu kapanpun" walaupun aku bicara begitu sebenarnya kakiku sudah sangat lelah karena aku datang terlalu cepat untuk menunggu Alicia-chan.

~***~

Hari demi hari kami menjadi semakin dekat apalagi setelah kami terpisah beberapa lama. Kami juga sering pergi berkencan. Tapi kemudian..

Di rumah Nanoha

Tiba-tiba Alicia-chan memintaku untuk membawanya ke rumah dan kebetulan bertemu dengan Ayah dan Ibuku. Dan Alicia-chan mengobrol-ngobrol dengan akrabnya dengan Ayah dan Ibu. Aku tidak pernah cerita apa-apa soal Alicia-chan ke Ayah maupun Ibu, karena Ibu suka menggodaku dan…aku takut hubunganku dengannya ketahuan dan Ayah akan menentangku. Aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan hal itu hingga aku tidak mendengar percakapan Alicia-chan dengan Ayah dan Ibu.

"Nanoha"

"I iya?"

"Hei, jadi dari tadi kamu tidak mendengarkan ya?"

"Maaf"

Alicia-chan tiba-tiba memegang tanganku.

"Sebenarnya kami adalah kekasih" katanya sambil tersenyum.

'_APA?!!' teriakku dalam hati._

"Ijinkan saya untuk menikahi putri Anda"

Aku merasa rohku hampir keluar dari tubuhku. Tidak kusangka Alicia-chan bakal berbuat hal seperti ini, terlebih lagi dia belum memberitahuku tentang hal ini. Alicia-chan melihat ke arahku sekilas dan tersenyum padaku kemudian pandangannya kembali tertuju kepada kedua orangtuaku.

"Aku mencintai Nanoha...dan aku akan melindunginya, tolong ijinkan aku untuk bersama dengannya." Alicia menundukkan kepala.

Ayahku (Shiro) dan Ibuku (Momoko) saling berpandangan.

"Nanoha apakah kamu bahagia dengan ini?" tanya Ibuku Momoko.

Lalu aku pun jujur.

"Kalau aku bisa bersama dengan Alicia-chan selamanya aku akan sangat bahagia." Jawabku.

"Kalau begitu tidak ada masalah" kata Shiro

"Eh?" aku seolah tidak percaya mendengarnya.

"Benar yang penting kamu bahagia Nano-chan dan Ibu juga senang karena akhirnya Nano-chanku akan menikah" Momoko tersenyum dengan lembut.

"Ayah...Ibu..." aku hampir menangis.

Alicia-chan menatapku "Syukurlah Nanoha..."

"Haha kedua kakakmu yang sedang ada si luar kota pasti akan kaget mendengar ini." Kata Shiro tertawa.

"Kalau begitu bolehkah aku membawa putrimu tercinta jalan-jalan?" katanya sambil memegang tanganku.

"Tentu saja, tolong jaga Nanoha ya"

"Ayo Nanoha" Alicia-chan mengajakku keluar.

Setelah kami keluar

"Hihi" (Momoko)

"Kenapa?" (Shiro)

"Bukannya kamu senang mendapat menantu yang cantik?" "Aku tahu kalau sebenarnya kamu lebih rela Nano-chan bersama dengan Alicia-chan daripada bersama dengan seorang cowok tak dikenal"

Shiro menggaruk-garuk pipinya dan menjawab dengan sedikit malu "Yah..kamu benar"

"Hihi"

"Nah, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita beritahukan pada Kyoya dan Miyuki?" (Kyoya dan Miyuki adalah kedua kakak Nanoha yang sedang bekerja di luar kota)

"Ide yang bagus"

~***~

Aku mengikuti Alicia-chan ke rumahnya dan bertemu dengan Ibu Alicia-chan, Precia Testarossa.

Dan dia langsung menyambutku dengan hangat. Dan kami memberitahukan bahwa kami akan menikah.

"Kalian serius?" Precia-san terlihat seperti marah bagiku.

"Serius" kata Alicia dengan tegas.

Tiba-tiba tersungging senyuman lebar di wajah Precia.

"Yay akhirnya putriku akan menikah" katanya sambil memelukku.

Sementara aku kebingungan, semua ini tidak seperti yang kuduga.

"Senangnya punya menantu yang manis" katanya sambil kegirangan seperti anak kecil.

"Mom, kamu seperti anak-anak" kata Alicia.

Aku selalu menduga bahwa meminta restu dari kedua belah pihak akan susah, apalagi aku terbiasa menonton sinetron dimana biasanya hal seperti itu sedang ngetren akhir-akhir ini. Tapi…aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

~***~

Malamnya aku mendapat telepon dari kedua kakakku, mereka terkejut tapi mereka tetap mendukungku. Tapi aku merasa masih ada janggalan di hatiku karena itu aku berbicara dengan Ayah dan Ibu setelah makan malam.

"Ayah..Ibu"

"Ada apa sayang?" tanya Ibuku sambil mencuci piring sementara Ayah membantunya. Aku juga ikut membantu.

"Ayah dan Ibu yakin mengijinkanku menikah dengan Alicia-chan?"

"Bukankah tadi kita sudah memberi ijin." Ayahku tidak terlalu serius menanggapiku. Sementara Ibuku hanya tersenyum setuju dengan Ayahku.

"Tapi!"

Teriakanku membuat Ayah dan Ibu akhrinya menanggapiku.

"Ka kalau aku menikah dengan Alicia-chan, aku tidak akan bisa memiliki keturunan, apa tidak apa-apa begitu?" aku menaikkan suaraku.

"Lalu apa kamu akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Ayahku.

"Maksud Ayah?"

"Kalau kamu tidak bisa bersama dengannya...kamu mencintainya kan?"

Aku terdiam, merasa kalah.

"Tapi kami sama-sama perempuan..." akhirnya aku berkata lagi dengan suara kecil.

"Selama masih ada cinta tidak masalah kan. Lagipula masih ada Kyoya dan Miyuki jadi tidak ada masalah soal keturunan bukan."

"Ayahmu benar, lagipula Alicia-chan kelihatannya anak yang baik. Dia pasti akan menjagamu."

Air mata yang terus kutahan akhirnya mengalir dengan bebas di pipiku

"Terima kasih Ayah...Ibu...maafkan putrimu ini..." aku mulai menangis terisak-isak.

"Sayang kamu tidak perlu minta maaf.."

Lalu Ayah dan Ibu berusaha menghentikan tangisku(menghiburku).

~***~

A/N : Sepertinya terlalu banyak percakapan daripada kalimat penjelas ya.. sayangnya aku tidak berbakat membuat fanfic yang panjang.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : Waktu kecil my mom sering bilang walau jelek-jelek tetap hasil karya sendiri. Ah nasehat yang bagus…dapat menenangkan hatiku sedikit.

Chapter 5

Nanoha POV

Kami berduaan duduk di kasur kamarku. Sambil menonton dvd melalui komputer di kamarku. Aku duduk di depan Alicia-chan dan dia memelukku dari belakang. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku padanya.

Aku merasa berada di puncak kebahagiaan. Semua urusan pernikahan termasuk gaun pengantin dan cincin kami sudah siap dan hari pernikahan kami beserta bulan madu kami pun sudah ditetapkan. Aku benar-benar bersyukur pada Tuhan. Dan sebenarnya aku juga tidak mengira bahwa pernikahanku akan secepat ini apalagi aku dan Alicia-chan baru bersama selama 8 bulan.

Aku memposisikan diriku agar nyaman sewaktu bersandar pada Alicia-chan sambil menonton film, aku merasakan jari-jari Alicia-chan menyusup ke dalam bajuku mengelus-ngelus perutku sehingga membuat aku sedikit geli. Orang tuaku yang menganjurkan agar Alicia-chan menginap di rumahku.

"Hei.."

"Hmm?"

"Sudah ada bayangan bagaimana setelah kita menikah nanti?" tanya Alicia dengan lembut.

"Iya"

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin mencoba mengadopsi anak, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku oke dengan apapun yang Nanoha mau."

"Ampun deh Alicia-chan selalu saja begitu"

"Memang benar kok"

Kami saling bertatapan dan berciuman. Aku mencium leher Alicia-chan, menghisapnya dengan kuat dan meninggalkan bekas di lehernya. Tangannya menyusup ke dalam bajuku memegang-megang dadaku. "Ah.." erangku. "Nanoha, bentuk dadamu bagus.." seketika wajahku memerah padam "Mou...Alicia-chan porno." Tapi aku tidak menyingkirkan tangannya. Lalu Alicia-chan mencium bahuku meninggalkan bekas ciuman di bahuku, kami melupakan film yang kami tonton dan bercinta. _'Alicia-chan aku mau memelukmu lebih...' _kataku dalam hati. Ada suatu keresahan dalam diriku yang tidak dapat aku jelaskan seperti...aku takut akan kehilangan dirinya..." Aku meremas baju Alicia-chan.

"Nanoha, kamu gemetar..."

'_Tuhan...biarkanlah aku terus bersama dengan Alicia-chan...'_

Alicia-chan berusaha menenangkanku...sampai akhirnya kami tertidur sambil berpelukan.

~***~

Hari ini Hayate-chan, Arisa-chan, dan Suzuka-chan datang ke rumahku.

"Nanoha-chan, aku sudah dengar, katanya kamu dan Alicia-chan akan menikah ya?"

"Iya, kenalkan ini Alicia-chan"

"Kalian teman-teman Nanoha ya, salam kenal" Alicia sedikit menunduk "Terima kasih karena sudah sering menjaga Nanoha" Alicia tersenyum dengan lembut. Sejenak mereka bertiga sedikit terpesona pada Alicia.

"Aih…rasanya pingin deh punya pacar seperti Alicia-chan" kata Hayate. "Ah Nanoha-chan aku nggak bermaksud mengambil Alicia-chan darimu kok" katanya menyadari kejengkelanku.

Suzuka dan Arisa tertawa kecil.

"Kalian terlihat serasi" kata Suzuka.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku malu-malu.

"Benar, kalian terlihat cute together." kata Arisa

Mendadak wajah Hayate berubah menjadi nakal.

"Hei, apa kalian berdua sudah melakukannya...itu lho..."

"Hayate-chan, kamu nggak sopan" Suzuka memarahinya sementara wajahku dan wajah Arisa-chan memerah.

Alicia-chan memegang bahuku. "Kami belum benar-benar melakukannya, tapi kami akan benar-benar melakukannya setelah menikah nanti"

'_Ha?!'_

"Alicia-chan! Bagaimana kamu bisa bicara seperti itu tanpa malu?!" aku sewot. Aku yakin pipiku pasti semerah tomat matang sekarang.

Lalu mereka pun tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkahku dengan Alicia-chan. Alicia-chan dengan cepat menjadi akrab dengan mereka. Lalu kami melanjutkan mengobrol-ngobrol hal apa saja.

__________________________________________________________

"Jangan lupa undangan pernikahannya ya Nanoha-chan Alicia-chan" kata Suzuka sebelum pergi bersama Arisa dan Hayate.

"Ya" balasku.

Setelah mereka pergi.

"Kamu punya teman-teman yang baik" kata Alicia.

"Hehe ya"

"Mau pergi makan-makan?"

"Mau"

__________________________________________________________

Hari-hari kami lalui dengan penuh keakraban dan Alicia-chan benar-benar menjadi akrab dengan kedua orang tuaku dan juga kakak-kakakku. Aku takjub akan kehebatan dan karisma Alicia-chan yang begitu cepat dan mudah menjadi akrab dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Bahkan membuatku iri, andaikan aku juga bisa seperti itu pasti relasiku lebih banyak.

Sampai akhirnya tiba harinya.

~***~

Hari pernikahan kami.

Aku berbaring di tempat tidur merasa sangat bahagia meskipun di dalam batinku ada sedikit perasaan nervous.

"Nanoha, aku akan pergi duluan untuk bersiap-siap" kata Alicia-chan ketika keluar dari kamar mandi. Kemudian dia mencium keningku "Sampai jumpa di altar Gereja, aku sayang kamu"

Aku melihat Alicia-chan keluar dari ruangan dengan senyuman yang menyejukkan, aku pun ikut tersenyum tersenyum.

Aku menunggu teman-temanku datang. Tak lama kemudian mereka pun datang. Mereka membantuku bersiap-siap. Hayate-chan membantuku memakai gaun, Arisa-chan membantu menata rambutku, dan Suzuka-chan membantuku make-up ringan. Setelah selesai aku melihat ke cermin, diriku terlihat sangat cantik sampai aku sendiri tidak percaya dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah ini benar-benar aku.

"Nanoha-chan, kamu cantik sekali" puji Suzuka.

Kedua temanku yang lain juga setuju.

"Memang belum waktunya tapi bagamana kalau kita segera berangkat?." Usul Arisa.

__________________________________________________________

Kami naik mobil menuju ke Gereja. Aku melihat pemandangan-pemandangan yang berlalu selama dalam perjalanan. Entah kenapa hari ini semua terlihat begitu indah bagiku.

Aku bersama dengan teman-teman menunggu di ruang tunggu pengantin. Aku merasa sedikit bosan apalagi aku tidak melihat Alicia-chan sudah hampir 8 jam. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu dan karena kebetulan aku sedang berada di dekat pintu maka aku membukanya dan…

"Hai"

"Yuuno-kun?!" "Kenapa kamu ada disini?!" kemarahanku meluap lagi. Aku mengencangkan tinjuku.

"Wow Nanoha kamu cantik sekali" Yuuno terpesona.

"Aku tanya 'Kenapa kamu ada disini?!'"

"Nanoha-chan tenanglah, dia kan hanya mau bertemu denganmu" kata Suzuka.

"Kamu mau mengganggu pernikahanku ha?!"

"Aku hari ini datang kesini hanya mau melihat pernikahanmu dan juga bertemu denganmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya sekalian mengucapkan selamat." Yuuno terlihat nggak enak.

"Apa yang kamu katakan...kamu sudah sangat menyakitiku dulu." Aku memberi jeda sesaat "Dulu kamu bilang kamu suka padaku, tapi kamu pacaran sama cewek lain bahkan sampai ciuman dan waktu itu kamu mengelak ketika aku meminta penjelasan soal itu.."

"...aku benar-benar menyesal telah menyakitimu Nanoha..."

Aku tidak menduga dia akan berkata seperti itu.

"Terus kenapa!? Kalau kamu mau rujuk kembali denganku sekarang sudah sangat terlambat, karena aku akan menikah."

"...maafkan aku.."

".....kamu minta maaf sekarang pun sudah terlambat.."

"Ya aku tahu sudah terlambat.." Yuuno terlihat sedih.

"Kalau begitu seharusnya kamu pikir-pikir dulu sebelum selingkuh!"

"Aku hanya datang cuma ingin melihatmu bahagia bersama orang yang kamu cintai Nanoha...karena aku sayang kamu.." lalu Yuuno berbalik untuk keluar. "Aku tidak bohong...sejak saat kita putus aku selalu menantikan hari dimana kita bisa bersama lagi, tapi ternyata kamu sudah akan menikah..."

"Kamu hanya membandingkan aku dengan cewek itu..lalu kamu merasa tidak cocok dengan cewek itu lalu kamu pikir bisa kembali sama aku? sorry aja.."

Lalu Yuuno pun keluar dengan patah semangat.

Sementara aku sangat sebal. Sebal sebal sebal! Kenapa dia mengatakan hal seperti ini pada hari pernikahanku?! Apa dia mau membuat aku terus merasa nggak enak selamanya! Inikah cara dia membalas dendam?!

"Nanoha-chan aku mengerti perasaanmu tapi tenanglah" Suzuka berusaha menghiburku.

"Sebentar lagi waktunya" kata Arisa sambil melihat jam.

__________________________________________________________

Upacara dimulai dan semuanya berada di tempat masing-masing. Aku menunggu di depan pintu, disebelahku ada Ayahku.

Pintu pun dibuka, aku memegang lengan Ayahku dan kami berjalan berdampingan menuju altar, kulirik sekilas Ibuku beserta kedua kakakku, mereka memberiku senyuman. Kulihat Alicia-chan berdiri di depan Altar. Ketika sampai Ayahku memberiku pada Alicia-chan dan Alicia-chan mengulurkan tangannya padaku dan aku menerimanya, dia membantuku menaiki tangga. Kami pun berpegangan tangan.

Kulihat Alicia-chan terlihat begitu cantik dengan gaunnya yang cukup berkilauan. Tapi…entah kenapa ada suatu perasaan rumit yang tidak dapat kuungkapkan dengan kata-kata...sekilas terlintas kesedihan di wajah Alicia-chan dan Alicia-chan seperti mau…menangis? Tapi kemudian wajahnya kembali ceria lagi, sehingga kupikir mungkin cuma perasaanku atau Alicia-chan terharu atau sedang kurang enak badan saja.

Lalu kami mengucapkan sumpah kami…bertukar cincin dan Pastor meminta kami berciuman.

Aku hanya menutup mataku karena kupikir aku akan membiarkan Alicia-chan yang biasanya agresif yang melakukannya. Setelah beberapa saat aku membuka mataku lagi karena aku merasa Alicia-chan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kulihat wajah Alicia-chan seperti…bimbang dan ragu? Apakah dia nervous sama sepertiku?

"Alicia-chan.." bisikku.

Alicia-chan terlihat sedikit kaget.

Aku menatap Alicia-chan dengan penuh perasaan. Alicia tergerak hatinya. Dan dia pun mencium bibirku dengan lembut. Aku pun memejamkan mataku menikmati berciuman dengannya.

"Dengan ini Nanoha Takamachi dan Alicia Testarossa resmi telah menikah" sahut Pastor. Semua memberikan tepuk tangan tanda setuju.

'_What the...' 'Kenapa semuanya terlihat setuju-setuju saja, mereka sama-sama perempuan! Apa kalian semua buta?!'_ pikir Yuuno dengan kesal.

"Cemburu ya?" tanya Hayate.

"A apa?! Enak saja! Aku senang kok!" Yuuno memaksakan senyum sehingga raut wajahnya terlihat agak aneh.

Hayate hanya tertawa mengejek.

__________________________________________________________

Atas persetujuan dari kedua orang tua kami Aku dan Alicia-chan langsung pergi berbulan madu setelah pernikahan.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N : yup aku sadar kalau cerita ini kebanyakan dari sudut pandang Nanoha(Nanoha POV). Kenapa? Karena cerita ini terasa lebih fit melalui sudut pandang Nanoha ;)

Awalnya aku agak bingung tentang dimana mereka akan berbulan madu, akhirnya aku memilih Bali :p nggak aneh kalau orang Jepang pergi ke Bali soalnya. Sekalian promosi Bali hoho.

Chapter 6

Nanoha POV

Aku senang sekali karena aku berjodoh dengan Alicia-chan. Padahal tadinya kupikir kami tidak akan bisa bersama karena kita sama-sama perempuan, tapi sepertinya itu tidak menjadi hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi.

Kini aku dan Alicia-chan sedang berada dalam pesawat terbang menuju ke tempat dimana kita akan berbulan madu yaitu Bali. Tentu saja harapanku ini sangat besar, aku ingin mengalami hal-hal yang romantis bersama dengannya. Dan aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Yuuno sempat membuatku kepikiran tapi aku memutuskan untuk melupakannya. Lagipula Alicia yang aku sayangi sekarang berada di sisiku.

Setelah penerbangan yang lama di pesawat akhirnya kami pun sampai. Kami langsung menuju ke hotel yang telah dipesan. Setelah mendapat kunci kamar di resepsionis kami menuju ke kamar. Ketika sampai di depan kamar, aku menjadi nervous, lalu aku pun menarik nafas panjang, aku tidak sempat melihat bagaimana ekspresi Alicia-chan waktu itu.

"Well, shall we?"

Aku mengangguk.

Alicia membuka pintunya. Begitu terbuka aku kaget. Ruangannya diterangi oleh cahaya lilin, terdapat bunga-bunga yang juga mempercantik ruangan, dan tercium aroma yang romantis dari ruangan.

"Alicia-chan ini…"

"Kamu suka?" tanyanya dengan manis.

"Ini luar biasa sekali Alicia-chan.." hatiku tergugah.

"Mari tuan putri" Alicia-chan mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Dan aku pun menerimanya selayaknya seorang tuan putri. Dia mengantarku ke beranda jendela. Aku takjub dengan pemandangan yang pada saat malam hari terlihat begitu memesona. Kemudian dia menarik sebuah kursi dan mempersilahkan aku duduk. Di atasnya ada sebuah sampanye dingin dan dua buah gelas sampanye.

"Apakah Anda tidak keberatan minum sampanye tuan putri?" tanyanya sambil membuka sampanye. Alicia tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan"

Hatiku terkibas oleh debaran yang manis. Rasanya terasa seperti sebuah bulan madu orang dewasa...ini bukan mimpi kan...?

Alicia-chan menuangkan sampanye ke gelasku dan kemudian ke gelasnya sendiri dan kami pun bersulang.

Kami meminum beberapa teguk sambil terdiam, tapi kediaman ini terasa nyaman.

"Alicia-chan..aku tidak menyangka kamu akan menyiapkan semua ini..." kepalaku tertunduk malu-malu.

Tanganku bergerak dan memegang tangannya dengan lembut, Alicia-chan tampaknya sedikit kaget oleh tindakanku yang memegang tangannya tiba-tiba.

"Ini sangat indah..."

Alicia terlihat nervous.

"Alicia-chan, aku sayang kamu..." aku meremas sedikit tangannya untuk menunjukkan ketulusanku.

"A aku mau ke toilet dulu" katanya sambil berdiri dari kursi yang membuat aku sedikit kaget karena tidak menduga. Lalu aku melihat Alicia-chan pergi ke kamar mandi. Aku tertawa kecil.

'Alicia-chan gugup ya? Wajahnya memerah, lucunya...' pikirku dengan gemas.

Kami tidak bercinta malam itu karena lelah setelah melakukan perjalanan yang jauh.

____________________________________________________

Aku merasakan getaran di bagian pahaku. Lalu aku meraihnya dan aku baru sadar kalau aku masih menyimpan HPku disakuku. Aku membuka HPku melihat bahwa sekarang pukul 7.12 dan juga siapa yang memanggilku. Ternyata Ibuku.

Lalu aku segera bangun dari kasur dan pergi ke luar beranda untuk mengangkatnya.

"Halo Ibu"

"Bagaimana?"

"Sepertinya dia tidak menyadarinya" jawabku.

"Baguslah kalau begitu"

Aku terdiam sesaat mendengar jawaban Ibuku.

"Ibu, sebenarnya aku masih ragu...apakah ini adalah yang benar.." aku memberi jeda sesaat.

"Apakah tidak lebih baik kita beritahukan saja yang sebenarnya pada Nanoha?"

"Bicara apa kau, bukankah itu permintaan Alicia sendiri."

"Aku…hanya merasa nggak enak sudah membohonginya.."

"Kamu ini benar-benar tidak berguna."

Hatiku sakit mendengarnya.

"Jika hal itu tidak sesuai dengan kemauanmu kamu selalu saja mengeluh, contohlah Alicia, dia tidak pernah mengeluh meskipun dia harus melakukan hal yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya."

"Seharusnya kamu saja yang menggantikan Alicia...kenapa malah Alicia yang baik dan ramah itu...bukan kamu yang payah ini.."

Mataku mulai berair dan aku merasa seperti mau menangis.

"Pokonya kamu tidak boleh sampai ketahuan, kamu mengerti Fate?" katanya dengan dingin.

"Ya Ibu"

Kemudian aku langsung mendengar suara HP ditutup dan aku ikut menutupnya.

Air mata menetes di pipiku.

Seperti yang dikatakan Ibuku baru saja, aku adalah Fate bukan Alicia. Aku menggantikan Alicia ada alasannya. Aku sudah tahu bahwa memang sejak dulu Ibu lebih menganakemaskan Alicia tapi semenjak kejadian itu sikap Ibu berubah padaku, kata-katanya menjadi kejam dan sering menyakiti hatiku. Tapi aku juga tidak dapat menyalahkannya karena aku sendiri juga merasakan apa yang dialami oleh Ibu.

Aku melihat-lihat pemandangan selama beberapa lama untuk menenangkan hatiku. Lalu setelah tenang aku kembali masuk kamar menuju tempat tidur. Duduk di atasnya dan melihat wajah Nanoha yang tertidur dengan damai. Tanganku memain-mainkan ujung rambutnya.

'_Nanoha...'_

Aku benar-benar tidak tega. Aku memejamkan mataku erat-erat merasa hatiku dipenuhi rasa bersalah yang mau tidak mau harus kulakukan.

"Nggg.."

Mata biru keunguan pelan-pelan terbuka bertemu dengan mata merahku.

"Maaf, aku membangunkanmu ya?"

Dia menggosok-gosok matanya yang masih ngantuk. Ekspresinya yang seperti itu terlihat sangat manis menurutku.

"Pagi Alicia-chan.." dia memberikan senyuman termanisnya.

Aku mendekat dan mencium keningnya.

"Pagi sweetheart"

"Hehehe" dia tertawa kecil mendengarku memanggilnya begitu.

Aku sedikit malu-malu.

"Jadi hari ini kita mau kemana?"

~***~

Fate POV

Setelah sarapan pagi di hotel, kami menonton pertunjukan tari barong, mampir ke Galuh untuk membeli dan melihat-lihat batik dan souvenir, mengunjungi obyek wisata Goa Gajah. Kemudian kami makan siang di Grand Puncak Sari Kintamani restaurant sambil menikmati keindahan Danau dan Gunung Batur.

Lalu kami pergi ke Bedugul dan melakukan wisata air mengelilingi pura Ulundanu dan melihat danau Beratan, kami juga masuk ke dalam kawasan pura Ulundanu untuk menikmati pemandangan yang indah.

Setelah itu kami pergi ke tempat yang wajib dikunjungi ketika pergi ke Bali, yaitu Tanah Lot dan menikmati sunset.

"Matahari terbenam yang indah." Kataku dengan wajah yang damai.

Nanoha hanya terdiam, dia lalu mendekat padaku dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku sambil memegang lenganku, membuat aku berdebar-debar. Semua perjalanan tadi membuat aku jadi lupa akan semua hal yang tidak menyenangkan. Aku pun terhanyut oleh suasana romantis itu. Kami berdua terdiam menikmati suasana sambil melihat matahari yang perlahan-lahan menghilang ditelan laut.

Ngomong-ngomong kami sempat menyeberang ke pura yang berada di tengah pantai itu ketika itu air laut sedang surut meskipun kami tidak masuk ke dalam. Kami juga sempat melihat ular suci. Setelah dari Tanah Lot kami menuju ke Jimbaran Café untuk menikmati makan malam dengan sea food BBQ. Lalu kami kembali ke hotel.

Di kamar kami menonton tv berdua, Nanoha duduk disebelahku. Tiba-tiba Nanoha berpindah duduk di depanku yang tidak aku sangka dia menyandarkan dirinya padaku.

"Bolehkan?" tanyanya.

Wajahnya waktu bertanya seperti itu terlihat sangat manis bagiku.

"Tentu saja" kataku, aku memeluk pinggangnya.

"Hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan..."

"Ya...sangat.." jawabku lembut.

Wajah Nanoha yang bersandar padaku terlihat sangat puas.

"Aku bahagia...Alicia-chan..."

Satu kata yang dia sebut itu membuatku teringat kembali pada Alicia. Lagi-lagi dadaku terasa sakit. Nanoha tidak menyadari wajahku yang terlihat terluka karena sedang asyik menonton film.

Benar...sekarang aku adalah Alicia...dan Nanoha menganggapku bukan sebagai Fate tapi Alicia. Bagaimanapun yang dia pikirkan adalah sekarang sedang bersama dengan Alicia walaupun...

Jejak pikiranku terhenti ketika Nanoha mengelus-ngelus tanganku dengan gerakan yang lembut yang menenangkan hatiku.

Aku memeluknya sedikit lebih erat.

'_Nanoha...'_

Aku suka…suka...benar-benar suka Nanoha...tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku mencintainya Alicia? Aku tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan untuk bersama dengannya ini... Aku merasa aku hampir menangis tapi aku berusaha keras untuk menahannya. Beruntung Nanoha sedang sibuk menonton film jadi dia tidak melihat wajahku yang seperti ini.

TBC~

A/N : Aku pernah pergi ke Bali sekali :D btw, fanfic nggak mesti panjang untuk bisa dianggap bagus :3 tapi sepertinya fanfic ini memang cukup panjang.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

A/N : Bulan madu masih berlanjut XD untuk yang lupa ceritanya, sekali lagi dia bukan Alicia tapi Fate, kembarannya. Ada M rated scene.

Fate POV

Setelah makan pagi di hotel kami pergi ke Nusa Dua untuk melihat sunrise. Kulihat sekeliling banyak hotel-hotel mewah yang langsung berada di bibir pantai yang membuat tempat ini kelihatan elit. Dan tempat ini relatif lebih sepi dibandingkan dengan pantai Kuta.

Dan kebetulan hari ini kebetulan hampir tidak ada siapa-siapa, memang masih ada tapi hanya sangat sedikit dan mereka rata-rata asyik bersama pasangan mereka sendiri sehingga tidak mempedulikan sekeliling mereka.

Aku terus menatap bibir Nanoha.

"Ternyata matahari terbit nggak kalah indahnya sama matahari terbenam ya Ali-" Aku menangkap bibir Nanoha dengan bibirku.

Dia sama sekali tidak menolak. Bibirnya lembut sekali pikirku. Setelah kami berciuman kami saling bertatapan. Mata biru Nanoha menatapku dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Alicia-chan..."

Lagi-lagi..begitu pikirku. Aku kembali sedih.

"Alicia-chan?"

Sepertinya Nanoha menyadari kesedihanku dari nada suaranya yang terdengar ada tanda-tanda khawatir. Aku pun memeluknya untuk meyakinkan bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

Aku membelai rambutnya.

"Nanoha, aku mencintaimu…" kata-kata itu tulus keluar dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam.

"Aku juga.." katanya sambil balas memelukku.

Kita tetap berpelukan seperti itu selama beberapa lama menikmati dunia kami sendiri.

Setelah dari sana kami pergi ke Tanjung Benoa. Kami melakukan banyak olahraga air disana seperti jetski, parasailing, banana boat, diving, flying fish, dsb.

Kemudian kami beranjak menuju Garuda Wisnu Kencana Cultural Park, dan makan siang di Jendela Bali restaurant kami dilanjutkan dengan mengunjungi Pura Uluwatu, Pura suci yang terletak di ujung bukit Pecatu. Setelah itu pergi shopping di Joger, lalu menuju Pelabuhan Benoa , untuk memulai kegiatan sunset dinner cruises yang di handling oleh Bounty cruises.

Setelah itu kami kembali ke hotel untuk beristirahat.

Nanoha POV

Sesampainya di kamar hotel

"Nanoha, apa kamu lelah?"

"Aku tidak terlalu" jawabku

Kulihat wajah Alicia-chan memerah.

"Nanoha, kamu mandi duluan?"

Mendengar itu aku langsung menjadi berdebar.

"Alicia-chan dulu saja" kataku sambil menundukkan kepala malu-malu.

Aku terus mengawasi Alicia-chan sampai ia masuk ke kamar mandi setelah mengambil baju dan perlengkapan mandinya.

Lalu tidak lama aku mendengar suara air yang keluar dari shower.

Mendadak aku menjadi gugup.

'Mungkinkah Alicia-chan bermaksud..."

Aku teringat kata-kata Alicia-chan _"-tapi kami akan benar-benar melakukannya setelah menikah nanti"_

Aku merasa wajahku menjadi panas. _'Apa dia benar-benar serius? Tapi memang setelah menikah kami sama sekali belum melakukannya...'_

[La-la-la-la-la]

Aku menjadi kaget oleh suara HPku sendiri. Lalu aku segera mengambilnya dari tasku. Kulihat dulu siapa yang memanggil(Hayate) setelah itu kuangkat.

"Halo"

"Hei, Nanoha-chan" suaranya terdengar riang seperti biasa.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana? apakah Bali menyenangkan?"

"Ya Bali benar-benar tempat yang menyenangkan"

"Lalu...apa kalian sudah melakukan sex?"

Aku benar-benar tidak percaya Hayate lagi-lagi berkata seperti itu.

"Ha Hayate-chan!"

"Lho? Jadi belum ya? Kalau begitu apakah malam ini."

Kata-kata Hayate membuatku semakin kacau.

"Su sudah dulu ya, aku ada keperluan." Aku cepat-cepat berusaha menutupnya agar aku tidak bertambah kacau.

"Ya ya nite Nanoha-chan" aku bisa mendengarnya menahan tertawa.

Kemudian Alicia keluar yang membuatku kaget seketika.

"A Alicia-chan, kamu cepat sekali"

"Oh ya? Aku memang selalu mandi dengan waktu selama ini kok."

Ketika aku melihat sekilas Alicia-chan jantungku berdebar, Alicia-chan dengan rambutnya yang basah terlihat sangat hot di mataku.

Lalu lagi-lagi kami terdiam.

"A aku mandi dulu" kataku cepat-cepat masuk kamar mandi.

Kurasakan air hangat mengalir menyirami tubuhku.

'_Ini...bukan mimpi kan...'_Jantungku tidak berhenti berdebar.

Setelah selesai aku segera mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk dan memakai piyama favoritku yang berwarna pink. Lalu aku keluar. Kulihat Alicia-chan sedang berbaring di tempat tidur dengan memakai gaun malamnya yang berwarna hitam.

"Nanoha...kamu lama sekali..." katanya dengan wajah lembut yang terlihat capek.

"Ma maaf.." kataku nervous.

Alicia bangun untuk duduk di kasur.

"Sini..." katanya lembut.

Jantungku berdebar lagi, tapi aku mendekat ke Alicia-chan. Alicia-chan menarik tanganku sehingga jarak kami menjadi lebih dekat. Mata kami bertemu. Aku menelan ludahku karena gugup.

Dan hal selanjutnya ketika aku sadar aku sudah berbaring di atas kasur dengan Alicia-chan berada di atasku.

"Nanoha..." dia membelai pipiku dengan lembut. Membuat aku ikut terhanyut. Alicia-chan menunduk dan menutup jarak di antara kami dengan mencium bibirku. Ciuman kami dimulai dengan lembut dan suci dan lama-lama Alicia semakin berani dan memperdalam ciumannya. Dia menjilat bibirku sebagai isyarat meminta ijin masuk ke dalam mulutku. Aku membuka mulutku pelan-pelan dan dia masuk dan menjelajahi bagian dalam mulutku dengan kasar.

Kami menjadi semakin sesak setelah beberapa lama kami berhenti sebentar untuk menghirup udara.

Kulihat Alicia-chan, matanya memandangku dengan penuh nafsu dan kasih sayang...

Lalu Alicia-chan kembali melanjutkan dengan mencium leherku sementara tangannya sambil membuka kancing piyamaku. _'Ahh!'_

Dia melepas braku dan menciumi dadaku dan turun ke perutku...membuat nafasku menjadi terputus-putus. Aku belum benar-benar siap akan hal ini apalagi ketika jarinya memasuki diriku...perlahan-lahan semakin dalam.

"Sakit!" mendengar itu Fate segera menarik jarinya keluar.

"Ah ma maafkan aku Nanoha aku..."

"Tidak apa-apa Alicia-chan..." kataku sambil memegang tangannya untuk menenangkannya.

Apa yang Alicia-chan lakukan semakin membuatku mendekat dan mendekat ke climax sehingga aku tidak ingin berhenti meskipun aku merasa sakit ketika Alicia-chan mencoba menembusku. Kemudian muncul sensasi yang nikmat yang membuat tubuhku menjadi semakin panas, apakah aku sedikit masocis?

"Alicia-chan!" teriakku sambil meremas badannya.

Tidak lama kemudian sensasi itu pun mereda. _'Apa aku baru saja orgasme?'_

Lalu Alicia-chan menciumku lagi, aku pun memeluk pinggangnya.

'_Alicia-chan begitu sensual...' _pikirku

Setelah kami bercinta kami pun tertidur sambil berpelukan.

__________________________________________________________

Esok harinya

Aku bangun lebih pagi dan menemui Alicia-chan masih tertidur sebelahku. Tangannya memeluk pinggangku. Aku menatap Alicia-chan yang tertidur dengan damai.

'_Wajah Alicia-chan yang lagi tidur benar-benar terlihat cantik'_

Lalu aku melihat tubuhku sendiri. Aku melihat ada darah di sekitar daerah privatku. _'Kami benar-benar telah melakukannya...'_

Tentu saja aku tidak menyesal karena aku malah merasa hubungan kami menjadi semakin dekat. Aku pun tersenyum ketika mengingat kejadian semalam saat Alicia-chan menyentuh tubuhku dan kemudian mengucapkan kata-kata penuh kasih sayang dan cinta di telingaku.

Setelah Alicia-chan bangun kami segera beres-beres untuk bersiap-siap pulang. Dan inilah akhir dari bulan madu kami yang indah.

TBC

A/N : Agak cabul? Well cerita ini memang mengikuti gaya barat :p


	9. Chapter 9

A/N : Klimaks chapter XD kalau seandainya scene di chapter ini dibuat komik pasti lebih bagus dan lebih berperasaan apalagi aku agak susah mendeskripsikan sekeliling :p

Chapter 8

Nanoha POV

Aku menjalani kehidupan pengantin baruku dengan indah dan romantis.

Dan kami pun akhirnya mengadopsi seorang anak perempuan bernama Vivio usianya masih 7 tahun. Vivio tahu kalau kami bukan orangtua yang sebenarnya meskipun begitu dia sangat baik. Dia menerima kami sebagai orang tuanya selain itu dia juga pintar.

"Nanoha-mama"

"Ada apa Vivio?" tanyaku lembut.

"Aku ingin pergi main ke taman sama Nanoha-mama dan Alicia-mama..bolehkan?" katanya dengan wajah yang manis.

"Tentu saja Vivio sayang" kataku sambil melihat ke arah Alicia-chan yang juga tersenyum lembut.

____________________________________________________

Kami benar-benar seperti gambaran kehidupan pernikahan yang ideal. Pergi ke taman bersama-sama sambil bergandengan tangan. Wajah Vivio terlihat sangat riang membuatku riang juga.

Aku duduk di kursi taman sambil melihat keluargaku bermain-main di tempat bermain anak-anak. Aku senang ternyata Alicia-chan sangat cocok dengan anak-anak, aku bersyukur dia menjadi istriku dan Vivio terlihatbenar-benar menganggap kami sebagai orang tuanya. Aku merasa menjadi seorang Ibu yang bahagia. Sewaktu aku mengatakan pada keluargaku bahwa aku akan mengadopsi Vivio mereka menyarankan aku untuk menunggu dua atau tiga tahun lagi agar aku lebih siap secara mental sebagai seorang Ibu. Namun aku bersikeras untuk mengadopsi Vivio apalagi setelah melihatnya yang terlihat sedih dan kesepian karena tidak punya orang tua. Dan satu-satunya yang tidak menentangku adalah Alicia-chan, dia hanya terseyum padaku ketika kuutarakan niatku.

Aku juga menyayangi Vivio seperti anakku sendiri dan aku bertekad untuk menjaga dan melindunginya sebagai mamanya.

~***~

Fate POV

Sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa melupakan Alicia, apalagi Nanoha selalu memanggilku dengan namanya.

Aku masuk rumah setelah pulang bekerja.

"Baru pulang Alicia-chan? Mau makan dulu atau mandi dulu?"

Vivio langsung berlari mendekatiku.

"Mama mama, nanti ajarkan aku pr matematika ini ya?" katanya dengan bersemangat.

"Iya, tapi setelah mama makan dan mandi ya"

"Ya!" lalu dia berlari masuk ke kamarnya.

Aku mendekati Nanoha yang sedang memasak di dapur.

"Kira-kira masih 20 menitan lagi jadi kamu mandi dulu saja"

Aku memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Ada apa Alicia-chan?"

Lagi-lagi pikirku.

"Tidak..tidak ada apa-apa"

Bagaimanapun juga aku harus mengatakannya pikirku. Tapi...aku takut bagaimana kalau dia tidak dapat memaafkanku, dia pasti akan membenciku tapi tetap harus...

____________________________________________________

Hari-hari pun berlanjut dengan perasaanku yang masih berat dan ketika saat itu Vivio sedang di sekolah aku pun mendekati Nanoha yang kebetulan sedang senggang.

"Nanoha…ada sesuatu yang mau kubicarakan" kataku dengan nada serius.

Mendengar suaraku lalu dia menatapku dan menaruh majalah yang dibacanya di samping dia duduk.

"Ada apa Alicia-chan? Kedengarannya serius sekali."

"A aku sebenarnya"

Aku mengepalkan tinjuku dan mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Sebenarnya aku bukan Alicia-chan..." kepalaku menunduk.

Nanoha menatapku dengan tidak percaya seolah dia salah mendengar.

"Alicia-chan apa yang kamu katakan?"

"Aku...adalah Fate kembaran Alicia..."

"Eh?"

"Maafkan aku…"

"Tunggu…kalau kamu bukan Alicia-chan terus Alicia-chan sekarang di mana?"

Ketika kulihat wajahnya aku tidak membaca perasaan Nanoha.

"Alicia…dia sudah…" tubuhku gemetar dan aku berusaha menahan air mataku yang mau keluar.

"Egh…" aku benar-benar mau menangis.

"Alicia…sudah tiada…"

Mendengar itu Nanoha seperti terpukul.

"Tidak mungkin..." wajahnya terlihat tidak percaya seolah-olah kamu tidak percaya bahwa matahari terbit dari barat.

Tapi aku hanya terus terdiam.

"Kamu bohong!" nada suaranya meninggi.

"Aku tidak bohong…" kataku yang mulai menangis.

"Katakan kalau itu bohong! Katakan kalau kamu adalah Alicia!" Nanoha tidak menggunakan panggilan –chan yang menandakan dia sangat serius.

"Kalau masih tidak percaya aku bisa antarkan kamu ke makamnya dan Ibuku juga bisa menjadi saksi..."

"Nggak...nggak mungkin...hiks"

"Nanoha..." aku bermaksud menyentuh pipinya.

Nanoha menepis tanganku. Dan dia menamparku sebanyak 5 kali.

"Kalau begitu kenapa...kenapa kamu menjadi Alicia-chan...apa kamu mau menipuku?" air matanya mengalir deras.

Aku hanya terdiam sambil memegang sakit di pipi kiriku yang menyengat.

"Ini...karena permintaan Alicia…" jawabku.

"Apa…?" katanya sambil berlinang air mata.

Flash back

Di hari pernikahan. Alicia mengalami kecelakaan dan segera dibawa ke rumah sakit. Lalu aku segera ke rumah sakit menemui Alicia.

"Apa?" tanyaku dengan tidak percaya ketika dokter memvonis bahwa Alicia tidak dapat terselamatkan.

"Saya benar-benar…" dokter tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Aku langsung mau menangis mendengar itu dan aku segera berlari masuk ke ruang di mana Alicia berbaring.

"Fate…kamu datang..." katanya lemah.

"Alicia!"

"Fate…aku mau minta maaf…"

"Alicia sudah...tidak usah minta maaf...itu bukan salahmu.." kataku langsung memegang tangan Alicia.

"Ibu..?"

"Sekarang Ibu sedang menuju ke sini"

"Fate...aku punya permohonan...maukah kamu mengabulkannya..?"

"Iya, aku pasti akan mengabulkannya..apa itu?"

"Aku ingin kamu menggantikanku dan menikah dengan Nanoha..."

Mataku membelalak tidak percaya mendengar jawabannya.

"A apa yang kamu katakan Alicia"

"Kamu…menyukai Nanoha kan"

Jantungku sesaat berhenti mendengarnya.

"Aku tahu kamu...sering diam-diam menatap foto Nanoha di kamar…"

"Ta tapi itu bukan berarti kamu akan menyuruhku untuk menikahi Nanoha, bagaimana kalau ketahuan?"

"Nanoha pasti akan bisa menyukaimu..."

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti Alicia.

"Kenapa kamu semudah itu menyerahkan Nanoha padaku...bukankah kamu mencintainya?" kataku tidak berani menatap Alicia.

"Tentu aku mencintainya..."

"Lalu kenapa?!"

"Karena Fate sangat berharga bagiku..." jawabnya dengan lembut sambil membelai pipiku dengan lembut.

Air mataku mulai menetes lagi.

"…dan hanya kepada Fate aku rela menyerahkan Nanoha…"

"Aku…tidak mau melihat Nanoha bersedih…karena itu Fate...aku ingin kamu membahagiakan Nanoha..." katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Tolong beritahu Ibu juga…dan juga tolong jaga Ibu…"

Setelah berkata itu Alicia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"Tidak...Alicia...jangan..."

"Aliciaaaaa!!!"

~***~

"Jadi begitulah...jadi...demi mengabulkan keinginannya kematian Alicia dirahasiakan.." kataku setelah selesai menjelaskan.

"Tidak...kenapa harus begini...hiks"

"Nanoha.."

"Tidak...aku hanya mencintai Alicia-chan...aku tidak mau begini"

"Maafkan aku..." kataku sambil berusaha untuk tetap kuat.

"Pergi…pergilah…" Nanoha berbalik membelakangiku

Lalu karena merasa sudah menyerah aku pun keluar dari rumah meninggalkan Nanoha sendiri yang masih menangis.

Dari depan rumah aku masih bisa mendengar tangisan Nanoha.

Aku yang sudah berhenti menangis menjadi menangis lagi mendengar orang yang kucintai menangis. Hatiku seperti berdarah hari ini karena aku merasakan sakit terus-menerus di dadaku.

Seandainya aku bisa memeluknya dan menenangkannya...

Tapi...aku tidak punya hak untuk itu...

Nanoha...aku yakin dia pasti membenciku sekarang...

Aku juga sayang Alicia karena itu aku selalu mengabulkan permohonan-permohonan egoisnya...tapi luka ini rasanya terlalu menyakitkan..

Alicia...takdir sungguh kejam...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Nanoha POV

Aku duduk di sofa memeluk lututku sendiri.

Tidak bisa kupercaya ternyata Alicia-chan sudah meninggal sejak hari pernikahan kami. Dan ternyata yang selama ini bersamaku…adalah Fate kembarannya. Dan dari melihat matanya aku bisa langsung tahu kalau Fate berkata jujur. Lagipula aku bisa menanyakannya pada Precia-san atau pergi melihat makamnya, tapi aku merasa tidak kuat saat untuk pergi menemui Precia-san ataupun pergi ke makam Alicia-chan saat ini.

Aku mengingat kejadian-kejadian ketika aku bersama Fate.

Kami berciuman…tidur bersama dan melakukan banyak hal...dan yang paling buruk adalah aku telah memberikan keperawananku pada Fate!! Aku menjadi marah dan juga sekaligus sedih.

Alicia…kamu jahat…kenapa kamu membiarkan aku...

Lalu aku berhenti berpikir sejenak.

Kalau dipikir-pikir aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Alicia-chan...aku sering tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya dan aku juga bahkan tidak tahu kalau dia punya saudara kembar..

Tapi aku juga sebal.

Yang pertama karena Alicia sudah meninggal sementara aku sama sekali tidak tahu hingga sekarang

Yang kedua karena aku telah ditipu

Yang ketiga aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Alicia-chan

Yang keempat aku bahkan tidak bisa membedakan Fate dengan Alicia-chan.

Tentu saja siapapun juga akan emosi dan hancur hatinya bila mereka berada di posisiku.

Aku pasti sudah melakukan kesalahan di masa lalu yang membuat aku pantas mendapatkan hal seperti ini. Tak kusangka aku akan mengalami hal ini. Hari-hari bahagiaku bersama Alicia-chan musnah hanya dalam satu hari. Dan impianku untuk memiliki rumah tangga yang harmonis dan bahagia pun sirna.

Aku terus membenamkan wajahku ke lututku menangis.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada yang menepuk kepalaku dengan ringan. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa dan ternyata adalah Vivio. Ini adalah hal yang biasa Vivio lakukan ketika menghiburku. Sepertinya aku begitu sibuk menangis hingga aku tidak menyadari kalau Vivio sudah pulang.

"Mama...kenapa nangis?" tanyanya khawatir

"Vivio, mama tidak apa-apa kok" kataku sambil mengelap air mataku.

"Vivio memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sama mama tapi mama jangan nangis terus...Vivio juga jadi ikut sedih kalau lihat mama nangis terus..."

Aku melihat Vivio menangis.

Aku memeluk Vivio. "Terima kasih Vivio…"

Berkat Vivio aku jadi bisa sedikit tenang.

Sementara itu Fate

"Dasar bodoh! Kamu ini memang selalu tidak berguna bahkan kamu tidak bisa menjadi Alicia dengan baik!" bentak Precia.

"Maaf..."

"Padahal Alicia itu anak yang baik, ramah, dan sopan, tapi kenapa dia harus meninggal…kenapa bukan kamu saja" dari nadanya terdengar sebal.

Aku merasa seperti mau menangis, seharusnya memang aku saja yang meninggal ya…

Aku memang payah tidak seperti Alicia, Alicia lebih manis, pintar, baik, dan orangnya bersosial, sedangkan aku terkadang menutup diri.

~***~

Saat ini aku sedang berada di kafe favorit dimana aku dan Alicia-chan sering datang kesini. Aku duduk di meja yang biasa kami duduki dan memesan minuman yang biasa kamu minum. Saat aku menyisipnya perlahan-lahan kenangan kita berdua muncul kembali dalam benakku. Suaramu...dan senyummu...meskipun Fate mirip sekali denganmu tapi yang kupikirkan hanyalah kamu Alicia-chan...

__________________________________________________________

Fate POV

Setelah itu malamnya aku pun pulang kembali ke rumah dimana aku bersama dengan Nanoha dan Vivio tinggal.

Kami tidak sengaja bertatap muka. Sebenarnya aku tidak siap untuk bertemu muka dengan Nanoha tapi aku merasa cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan berkonfrontasi dengan Nanoha.

Kami makan malam dengan suasana yang nggak enak. Vivio pun terdiam.

Ketika aku dan Nanoha masuk ke kamar bersama. Nanoha sama sekali tidak bicara apa-apa dan langsung naik ke tempat tidur.

"A aku akan tidur di luar.." entah kenapa hatiku sendiri terasa sakit ketika mengatakannya. Lalu seolah ingin lari aku pun segera keluar dari kamar. Tapi sebelum aku keluar aku mendengar Nanoha berkata.

"Fate..biarpun kalian adalah kembar aku tidak akan pernah menganggapmu sebagai Alicia...dan biar kutegaskan kalau yang kucintai itu adalah Alicia."

Aku menganggap itu adalah sebuah penolakan dari Nanoha. Aku sedih...

Ketika keluar kamar yang ada dalam benakku adalah Nanoha membenciku, tapi apa boleh buat aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkannya.

Aku menengok ke kamar Vivio yang lampu kamarnya sudah padam mengisyaratkan bahwa dia sudah tidur. Aku merasa sedikit lelah, kemudian aku segera ke dapur dan menenggak segelas air untuk melegakan diriku. Setelah itu aku berjalan menuju sofa di ruang keluarga dan berbaring di atasnya.

Aku menghela nafas panjang.

Bayang-bayang Alicia terus ada di benakku. Bukan karena aku membenci Alicia.

Meskipun Alicia sudah mengatakan alasannya aku tetap tidak mengerti kenapa Alicia memintaku melakukan ini.

Meskipun aku bisa menikah dengan cewek yang kusukai tapi...bagaimanapun juga yang Nanoha cintai adalah Alicia. Dan lagi-lagi perasaan sakit hati yang sepertinya akhir-akhir ini sudah biasa kualami.

Aku mencintai Nanoha dan akan melakukan apa saja untuknya meskipun aku harus menderita. Lalu aku pun tertidur.

Sementara itu Nanoha

Di kamar Nanoha menangis lagi ketika teringat akan Alicia. Pada saat itu HP Nanoha berdering. Nanoha segera menghapus air matanya dan meraih Hpnya, melihat siapa yang meneleponnya malam-malam begini..ternyata Hayate. Nanoha bingung antara mau menjawabnya atau tidak tapi pada dering yang keenam akhirnya Nanoha menjawab.

"Halo Nanoha-chan, gimana kehidupan pengantin barunya?"

Nanoha adalah tipe yang tidak ingin membuat orang lain siapapun itu khawatir terhadap dirinya.

"Baik-baik saja"

"Nanoha-chan, kamu tidak apa-apa? Kenapa kamu terdengar seperti mau menangis?"

"Aku baik-baik saja benar, karena tadi aku habis menonton film yang endingnya sedih, jadinya aku nangis" Tentu saja itu adalah kebohongan yang sempurna.

"Oh gitu, kalau ada apa-apa cepat telpon aku ya"

"Ya, terima kasih Hayate-chan" lalu aku menutup HPku.

Fate POV

Lalu aku bertekad untuk selalu berbuat baik pada Nanoha.

Aku membantunya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga sekaligus bekerja dan melakukan hal-hal lain untuk menolongnya berharap agar Nanoha mulai menyukaiku.

Tapi Nanoha sama sekali tidak terlihat mulai menyukaiku.

"Fate, yang ada di dalam hatiku hanyalah Alicia-chan jadi...maaf aku tidak bisa..."

Aku benar-benar ditolak...tiap kali kalau aku menunjukkan kasih sayangku padanya dia pasti akan menghindar atau menjauhkan aku darinya. Benar...walau bagaimanapun Alicialah yang menempati hati Nanoha yang terdalam...aku tidak bisa mengalahkannya walau sebesar apapun perasaanku pada Nanoha. Aku memang harus menyerah...pikirku sedih.

__________________________________________________________

Aku menyiapkan stempel surat cerai. Lalu aku segera pulang menemui Nanoha. Nanoha sedang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga aku pun mendekatinya.

Tapi aku begitu kaget ketika melihat Nanoha sedang memegang silet di tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke pergelangan tangannya. Aku langsung segera lari.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?! Hentikan!" kataku memegang tangannya.

"Lepaskan! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!" katanya sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggamanku.

"Sudah seburuk itukah?! Di dunia ini masih ada orang yang jauh lebih menderita dari kamu!"

"Jangan ikut campur! kamu tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perasaanku!"

Nanoha berhasil melepaskan diri dari genggamanku dan bermaksud menggores pergelangan tangannya.

"Jangan!!"

Kali ini aku memegang pergelangan kirinya sehingga siletnya menggores tanganku. "Ukh!" aku meringis kesakitan ketika merasakan ujungnya yang tajam menggores tanganku. Darah segar mulai mengalir dari tanganku.

"Aa.." Nanoha terlihat syok karena yang tergores adalah tanganku. Dia menjatuhkan siletnya dari tangannya. Aku memang sengaja melakukannya, maksudku membiarkannya menggores tanganku supaya dia berhenti mencoba bunuh diri karena aku tahu Nanoha bukan orang yang suka melukai orang lain, meskipun untuk tanganku harus menjadi korban.

Lalu aku kembali ke topik yang semula ingin kubicarakan.

"Nanoha...aku tidak mau memaksamu menjalani kehidupan pernikahan yang tidak indah. Jadi..." aku merasa suaraku gemetar dan dadaku sakit.

"Ceraikan aku..." kataku sambil meletakkan surat cerai dan stempelnya ke atas meja.

"Nanoha...maafkan aku...aku..." aku bermaksud mengatakan kalau aku suka Nanoha tapi segera kubatalkan. "Ah tidak...meskipun status kamu akan jadi janda tapi kamu masih muda dan manis, kamu masih bisa mendapatkan pacar idamanmu, menikah dengannya lalu membangun kehidupan rumah tangga yang bahagia dengannya." Aku merasa suaraku sudah hancur. "Dengan begini kamu juga tidak perlu bunuh diri kan...jangan menyia-nyiakan hidupmu.."

Alicia maafkan aku…sepertinya aku tidak dapat membahagiakan Nanoha. Sebenarnya aku sangat sangat tidak mau melakukan ini tapi…tapi…

Karena tidak tahan lagi aku segera lari keluar rumah dan membiarkan air mataku mengalir dengan deras. Tapi meskipun berapa kali diusap…air mataku tidak kunjung berhenti.

'_Apa boleh buat...hanya ini__ yang bisa kulakukan agar Nanoha bisa bahagia...'_

A/N : Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti sistem perceraian di Jepang, tapi aku pernah melihat di komik seperti itu, tidak tahu apakah memang benar atau masih berlaku seperti itu. Kalo salah gomen _ nikmati saja ceritanya oke.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Nanoha POV

Fate pergi dengan meninggalkan aku sepucuk surat cerai dan sebuah stempel. Setelah itu suasana terasa hening.

Aku…

"Mama"

Jalan pikiranku terputus ketika aku mendengar suara Vivio. Mata heterochromatic Vivio menunjukkan tanda-tanda cemas.

"Mama, apa mama bertengkar dengan Alicia-mama?"

Aku menjadi bimbang karena telah membuat Vivio khawatir.

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok Vivio, kami hanya bertengkar kecil." Kataku sambil menepuk kepala Vivio.

Aku segera menyembunyikan surat cerainya.

Tapi Vivio masih terlihat khawatir dan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya aku bertanya hal lain padanya.

"Vivio, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Fa Alicia-mama?"

"Vivio benar-benar suka sama Alicia-mama" katanya dengan riang.

Aku sedikit kaget.

"Oh syukurlah kalau begitu. Vivio, hari masih siang pergilah bermain"

"Eh boleh?"

"Tentu saja"

"Yeii!" katanya dengan riang.

Lalu setelah Vivio pergi pikiranku kembali mengenai perceraian. Aku sempat bimbang apalagi setelah mendengar perkataan Vivio. Tapi...ketika aku mengingat kenanganku dengan Alicia-chan...sewaktu aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Alicia-chan, sewaktu aku bersama dengan Alicia-chan minum secangkir teh atau kopi di Kafe favorit kami, sewaktu kami mulai berpacaran, pergi kencan, melamarku, berduaan...

Aku pun mengisinya.

'_Maafkan aku Vivio…'_

Tiba-tiba entah kenapa dadaku terasa ngilu, tapi aku pun mengabaikannya.

Akumemutuskan untuk pergi berbelanja sekaligus untuk menghibur diri sendiri. Aku berjalan melewati tempat yang selalu ramai, aku merasa lebih lega karena aku bisa melupakan sesaat semua kejadian yang menimpa diriku, tapi tiba-tiba aku merasa sesuatu menempel pinggangnya.

"Serahkan seluruh hartamu"

Jantungku seperti berhenti begitu mendengarnya dan ternyata memang adalah perampok. Aku mulai panik dan berusaha melirik-lirik sekitarku untuk mencari bantuan tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang menyadari.

'_Bagaimana ini...'_

Sementara itu dari kejauhan Fate yang sedang kebetulan berjalan-jalan di sekitar situ melihat Nanoha yang sedang dalam bahaya.

'_Nanoha!'_

Aku memberikan seluruh uangku yang hanya cukup untuk berbelanja.

"Kenapa cuma segini? Apa nggak ada lagi?" meskipun si perampok tidak bersuara keras tapi dari nada suaranya si perampok terdengar tidak sabaran dan marah.

"I iya, benar aku cuma punya segitu"

Aku begitu kaget ketika perampok itu mengayunkan pisaunya padaku. Sesaat kupikir tamatlah aku, tapi tiba-tiba seseorang berada di depanku. Dia tertusuk pisau perampok itu. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi di depan mataku bahwa ternyata orang itu adalah…

"Fate!"

Fate jatuh berlutut, tangannya memegangi perutnya menahan kesakitan, sementara perampok itu lari. Orang-orang di sekitar kami mulai mengerubungi kami dan mereka juga panik.

Mataku membelalak ketakutan melihat cairan berwarna merah mulai merembes pada bajunya yang berwarna putih.

"Na..no..ha…kamu tidak apa-apa...?"

"Kamu idiot! kenapa kamu!"

"Ketika melihatmu dalam bahaya secara refleks aku bergerak sendiri..."

"Fate! Bertahanlah! Aku akan segera mencari bantuan" kataku langsung mengambil handphoneku untuk memanggil ambulans.

Fate menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku, kegelapan mulai menelan dirinya dan seperti menggodanya untuk tertidur...kelopak matanya terasa semakin berat.

"Ma..af..kan..aku" Fate tidak sadar lagi, sehingga aku menopang berat badannya. Nafasnya mulai melambat, membuat aku ketakutan. Aku merasakan air mataku mulai mengalir membasahi pipiku.

Aku segera menekan lukanya untuk mencegah darahnya keluar lebih banyak lagi. Dadaku terasa sakit melihat Fate terluka.

Tidak lama kemudian sebuah tangan yang kuat memegang pundakku.

"Menyingkirlah, kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit" ternyata petugas ambulans. Aku ikut menuju rumah sakit. Selama dalam perjalanan aku terus berdoa. Perjalanan menuju rumah sakit berlangsung dengan cepat karena saat ini nyawa pasien sangat tergantung dari waktu.

Ketika Fate dibawa ke ruang operasi aku mengikuti masuk tapi seorang perawat segera menghentikanku.

"Dokter akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menyelamatkannya, anda harus bersabar."

Lalu aku menyerah dan menunggu di depan. Aku memulai menunggu suatu hal yang terlama dalam hidupku.

Fate...dia melindungiku...

Dan aku mulai menangis lagi..

__________________________________________________________

Nanoha POV

Setelah operasi selesai Fate dipindah ke sebuah kamar kosong aku mengikutinya dan segera masuk ke dalam menunggui Fate. Sesaat aku melihat wajah Fate mengernyit seperti kesakitan, aku mulai khawatir lalu aku segera memegang tangannya, mengelus tangannya sedikit untunglah setelah beberapa saat wajahnya tampak kembali seperti semula. Melihat wajahnya yang kesakitan semua rasa sebal dan kebencianku pada Fate menghilang..

Fate POV

Aku pelan-pelan membuka mataku.

Di sekelilingku gelap sekali...

Sakit...

Sakit...

Kenapa aku harus mengalami hal ini...

Nanoha...tolong aku...

Tiba-tiba aku tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali dan sekelilingku menjadi terang dan terasa damai.

Apa aku mati...

.....

Benar juga...mungkin memang lebih baik begini ya...

Toh tidak ada yang menyayangiku...

Aku bermaksud menutup mataku..

Fate...

Siapa?

Fate, bangunlah...

Nanoha?

Jangan mati Fate..

...aku sudah terlalu lelah...

Fate, kamu bilang kamu mencintaiku...

.....

Fate...apa kamu juga akan seperti Alicia...

Aku terbayang Nanoha menangis..

Lalu aku pun benar-benar terbangun. Aku menutup mataku karena silau selama beberapa saat dan membuka mataku lagi melihat langit-langit rumah sakit. Dan melihat Nanoha berada disisi tempat tidurku.

"Fate..syukurlah..."

"...."

Karena aku terdiam Nanoha pun ikut terdiam. Di mata Nanoha masih tersisa air mata. Sebenarnya aku merasa senang bisa melindunginya tapi aku tidak mau membuatnya khawatir...sejujurnya aku sempat berharap bisa mati...Alicia..

__________________________________________________________

Hari-hari pun berlalu dengan aku tetap berbaring di rumah sakit, Nanoha sesekali datang dengan membawa Vivio.

"Mama, kapan mama keluar dari rumah sakit?" katanya sambil menarik selimutku.

Aku tersenyum "Sabar ya Vivio...tinggal beberapa hari lagi kok."

"Lama" katanya cemberut.

"Vivio, mama bahkan sudah minta pulangnya dipercepat selama beberapa hari lho"

"…"

"Vivio harus jadi anak yang baik selama mama tidak ada ya, bantu Nanoha-mama"

"Unh" Vivio mengangguk.

"Vivio anak baik.."

Nanoha hanya terdiam menonton aku dengan Vivio. Aku tidak berani menatap Nanoha...

Dan akhirnya setelah beberapa hari aku pun pulang, tapi tentu saja aku masih harus tetap berbaring, hanya saja Vivio menginginkaan aku pulang lebih cepat.

Vivio dengan bersemangat mengantarku masuk rumah. Aku bersyukur karena Vivio menyayangiku.

"Vivio, biar mama yang mengurus Alicia-mama"

"Ya"

Nanoha menopangku masuk ke kamar dan mengantarku ke tempat tidur. Kemudian aku berbaring. Aku masih tetap merasa tidak enak sama Nanoha.

"Aku akan menyiapkan makan" lalu Nanoha keluar.

Setelah beberapa lama, aku tetap berbaring di kasur menatap langit-langit kamar. Kemudian aku melihat sekeliling kamar, kamar tetap terlihat rapi dan bersih.

Sudah lama aku tidak masuk kamar...kemudian sebuah kertas di atas meja di samping tempat tidur menarik perhatianku. Aku mengambilnya dan syok...karena ternyata kertas itu adalah surat cerai.

Dadaku terasa seperti dikeluarkan isinya, diremas-remas hingga hancur berkeping-keping dan dimasukkan lagi ke dalam ketika melihat bahwa surat cerai itu sudah terisi oleh tulisan tangan Nanoha dan bahkan sudah di stempel. Setetes air mata mengalir di pipiku dan berlanjut dengan tetesan mata kedua, ketiga...

Aku suka Nanoha...suka...sangat suka...sampai terasa begitu menyakitkan. Hingga saat ini aku serasa ingin mati..

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, Nanoha masuk dengan membawa makanan.

"Fate, makanan sudah siap"

Nanoha terkejut ketika melihat aku sedang memegang dan membaca surat cerai itu. Nanoha segera mendekat, menaruh makanan di meja dan merebut surat cerainya dariku dan mendekapnya.

"Nanoha…"

Nanoha terlihat seperti tersentak ketika aku menyebut namanya.

"Kamu sudah mengisi surat cerainya lalu kenapa kamu masih belum mengajukannya ke pengadilan" tanpa emosi : ON

Benar..berwajah tanpa emosi adalah specialityku sejak aku kecil, sejak aku mulai menyukai Nanoha aku mulai lebih terbuka dan lebih berekspresi aku menyadari hal itu sendiri.

Nanoha terdiam sambil masih mendekap surat cerai itu. Tapi aku tetap menunggu Nanoha berbicara.

Nanoha POV

Aku akhirnya membuka mulut untuk berbicara setelah rasanya waktu sudah berjalan selamanya.

"A aku...aku pikir aku tidak mau menyerah semudah itu, aku masih ingin melanjutkan pernikahan ini, aku tidak mau kehidupan pernikahanku menjadi hancur, jadi Fate...aku ingin mengulang semuanya dari awal lagi." _'dan aku juga tidak akan pernah menganggapmu sebagai pengganti Alicia-chan.' _Tambahku dalam hati.

Fate membuat wajah seolah menghina. "Hahh..apa ini...maksudmu dengan kata lain kamu memberiku kesempatan."

Aku mengangguk.

"Bukannya kamu membenciku?" dari nada suaranya Fate seperti menyindir meskipun dirinya sudah hancur.

"Jika nanti aku memang merasa pernikahan ini tidak bisa dilanjutkan maka aku baru akan..." aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Bisakah kamu beritahu apa yang menyebabkan perubahan hatimu yang mendadak?" Fate memberi jeda sebentar "Karena Vivio? Atau kamu merasa berhutang budi padaku?" namun Fate membuat ekspresi tidak peduli meskipun seandainya hatinya disakiti lagi. Dadaku sakit karena rasa bersalah dan juga Fate yang terlihat hancur.

Penyebab yang Fate katakan memang benar tapi...alasan aku utarakan tadi juga salah satunya. Dan juga...aku...ketika Fate hampir dijemput maut aku benar-benar ketakutan dan tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Karena mengingatkanku pada Alicia yang sudah meninggalkanku...

Sebenarnya aku masih belum sembuh...aku masih belum bisa melupakan Alicia...aku mulai menangis.

"Na Nanoha?" Fate yang tadinya berwajah dingin dan tanpa emosi berubah menjadi khawatir.

"Hiks..hiks..huuu.."

Tanpa memedulikan tubuhnya yang terluka Fate bergegas bangun dan menghampiriku. Aku masih menangis. Fate menjadi bingung. Aku merasakan tangannya yang dingin mengusap air mataku.

"...maafkan aku Nanoha..."

Lagi-lagi Fate minta maaf, aku terus-terusan menyakitinya..

Fate seperti ingin memelukku tapi dia terlihat ragu. Jadi aku membujuknya.

"Fate...peluk aku…"

"…tidak apa-apakah?"

"Saat ini aku sedang membutuhkan bahu seseorang..hiks..untuk bisa melampiaskan tangisku..hiks.."

Lalu Fate segera memelukku. Aku terus menangis di bahunya sampai akhirnya tenang.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Third Person POV

Malamnya

Nanoha naik ke ranjang bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Tapi Fate tetap diam berdiri menatap Nanoha.

"Fate?"

"Ah aku akan tidur diluar…" kata Fate bermaksud keluar.

"Tunggu Fate! Kamu kan sedang sakit!"

"Tidak apa-apa kok sudah tidak sakit lagi" kata Fate dengan lembut.

"Tapi kamu masih belum benar-benar sembuh, kamu harus berbaring di kasur." Nanoha segera bangun dan menarik tangan Fate mengajaknya ke tempat tidur.

Ketika sudah berada di tempat tidur Fate segera memojok.

"Fate?"

"Aku tidak kamu merasa nyaman berada di dekatku"

"Fate..." Nanoha langsung mendekat ke Fate.

"Kupikir kamu benci aku..." matanya terlihat sedih.

Tapi Nanoha tidak dapat mengatakan apapun untuk menyangkal kata-kata Fate. Nanoha hanya merasa sedih _'Kumohon Fate jangan terus-menerus menyakiti dirimu sendiri...'_

"Fate...mulai sekarang dan seterusnya tidurlah bersamaku.."

Fate seperti kaget mendengar pernyataan Nanoha.

"Fate kita sudah menikah...aku tidak mau membuat Vivio berpikir kita bertengkar..."

"Iya.." lalu Fate menarik selimutnya hingga setinggi dadanya dan menutup mata.

'_Sejujurnya...aku kesepian bila harus tidur sendirian Fate...' _pikir Nanoha sambil menatap Fate yang tertidur.

~***~

Keesokan harinya (15.05 pm)

Fate POV

"Fate, ayo kita pergi jalan-jalan" kata Nanoha sambil mematikan tv yang ditontonnya.

Aku yang berada di samping Nanoha memalingkan pandanganku dari majalah yang kubaca dan menatap Nanoha.

"Kapan?"

"Kalau bisa sekarang"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mengajak Vivio juga." Aku bangkit berdiri bermaksud memanggil Vivio tapi Nanoha menarik lengan bajuku.

"Tunggu"

"Hmm?"

"Kalau bisa aku ingin...berdua saja..."

"?"

"Ya?" pintanya.

"Oke?"

Akhirnya kami pun pergi berjalan-jalan ke mall.

Rasanya seperti sedang kencan. Tapi ngomong-ngomong aku merasa akhir-akhir ini Nanoha menjadi berubah. Dia bahkan menjelaskan pada Vivio bahwa namaku yang sebenarnya adalah Fate bukan Alicia. Dan juga...aku merasa mungkin Nanoha menyukaiku?

Nanoha tiba-tiba memegang tanganku membuatku berdebar-debar. Aku menatap Nanoha dengan heran. Sepertinya dia menyadari aku menatapnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Emm..Nanoha tanganmu"

"Fate, kita kan sudah menikah.."

Selalu dia menjawab seperti itu. Tapi...sebenarnya aku memang berharap bahwa dia mencintaiku, tapi masih ada sisa rasa tidak enak...seolah aku merebut Nanoha dari Alicia...meskipun Alicia sudah merestui kami tapi aku...

~***~

Aku membawa Nanoha melewati tempat yang tinggi dan gelap. Menaiki tangga-tangga.

"Hei Fate, kita mau kemana?" suara Nanoha terdengar sedikit khawatir. Tapi aku tetap menaiki tangga-tangga menuju ke atas.

"Hei Fate.."

Dan kami pun sampai di tempat yang agak tinggi dimana kami bisa melihat seluruh kota. Pemandangan pada malam hari terlihat begitu indah dengan lampu-lampu kota yang menghiasi pemandangan kami.

Nanoha tercengang melihatnya.

"Wuahh..indah sekali...jadi itu sebabnya kamu membawaku ke sini?"

"Ya, aku ingin memperlihatkan ini kepadamu.."

"Ini pertama kalinya aku ke sini...berarti kamu pernah ke sini Fate?"

"Ya, beberapa kali.."

Wajah Nanoha yang sedang menikmati pemandangan terlihat begitu manis di mataku. Aku memegang tangan Nanoha yang sedang memegang tiang perbatasan.

"Fate...?"

Aku menundukkan kepalaku merasa sedih..

"Maaf...kalau kamu nggak suka kamu boleh melepas tanganku..Nanoha..." kata-kataku berlawanan dengan perbuatanku yang memegang tangan Nanoha lebih erat.

"..."

Aku merasa Nanoha berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggamanku.

'_Nanoha..'_

Jadi aku pun melepaskan genggamanku. Tapi yang membuatku kaget adalah Nanoha tiba-tiba memelukku.

"!!"

"...aku kedinginan..jadi biarkan aku memelukmu Fate..."

"...Nanoha..jangan...lepaskan aku..."

"Fate?" mata kami bertemu.

"Kalau kamu seperti ini terus...bisa-bisa aku jadi menganggapmu menyukaiku.."

"..."

'_Aku harus jujur pada diriku sendiri'_pikir Nanoha.

Nanoha mempererat pelukannya padaku.

"Fate..aku mencintaimu..."

'_Apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar'_

"Nanoha…" aku ragu dengan kata-katanya tapi begitu aku melihat matanya, matanya memandangku penuh dengan cinta dan kasih sayang.

'_Bohong..bohong..'_

Nanoha mendekat dan mencium bibirku dengan lembut. Mataku membelalak lebar tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi, tapi aku lalu menutup mataku dan menikmati berciuman dengannya. Setelah sekitar 10 detik kami berhenti dan saling bertatapan lagi. Aku menatap bibir Nanoha.

'_Aku baru saja menyentuh bibirnya yang indah itu..'_

Aku begitu ingin menyentuh bibirnya, jadi aku menciumnya sekali lagi. Tapi Nanoha sama sekali tidak menolak bahkan ketika aku melakukan deep kiss padanya.

"Hah..Fate-chan..."

Aku sedikit kaget ketika dia memanggilku dengan paggilan –chan.

"Nanoha...aku mencintaimu..."

"Aku juga Fate-chan..."

Kami menghabiskan waktu berduaan dalam suasana yang romantis malam itu.

A/N : Cerita ini semakin mendekati akhir. Bersulang! :D


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Fate POV

"Tolong beritahu Ibu juga…dan juga tolong jaga Ibu…"

Setelah berkata itu Alicia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"Tidak...Alicia...jangan..."

"Aliciaaaaa!!!"

Aku terbangun duduk dengan tubuhku basah oleh keringat.

"Alicia..."

Nanoha terbangun.

"Fate-chan?"

"Ah maaf aku membangunkanmu ya Nanoha"

"Fate-chan, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Nanoha terlihat cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa..aku hanya bermimpi buruk.."

"Tentang Alicia-chan?"

Jantungku berdebar karena tebakan Nanoha tepat.

"Fate-chan.."Nanoha memegang pipiku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kematian Alicia-chan bukanlah salahmu…" Nanoha memberi jeda sesaat.

"Aku pikir justru kamu adalah orang yang baik…kamu melakukan ini semua demi Alicia-chan kan.."

"Nanoha.."

Nanoha tersenyum padaku.

"Terima kasih.." aku menyandarkan keningku di kening Nanoha.

__________________________________________________________

Keesokan harinya

"Fate-chan"

"Ada apa Nanoha?"

"Em..aku…" Nanoha terlihat ragu-ragu.

"?"

"Aku ingin kamu membawaku ke makam Alicia.."

Duniaku seperti berhenti begitu mendengarnya. Dan aku mulai takut.

"Na Nanoha? Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tolonglah.." katanya sambil menundukkan kepala. Kalau sudah memohon seperti itu aku tidak bisa menolaknya lagi.

Lalu aku pun membawanya ke makam Alicia.

Setelah sampai aku segera meletakkan karangan bunga di makam Alicia. Nanoha berjongkok di depan makam Alicia dan mulai berdoa setelah itu tangannya membelai makam Alicia dengan lembut. Kulihat Nanoha menatap makam Alicia dengan mata yang terlihat sedih.

"Alicia-chan…"

Aku hanya terdiam dan berpikir apakah Nanoha masih mencintai Alicia…tapi aku juga tidak dapat menyalahkan Nanoha jika dia masih mencintai Alicia..

"Maaf ya...aku baru bisa mengunjungimu.."

"..."

"Alicia-chan...maafkan aku..sekarang ini sudah ada orang yang kusuka..maafkan aku karena aku mencintainya..."

Kulihat mata Nanoha berair.

Setelah selesai berdoa Nanoha pun berdiri ke sampingku. Dia memegang tanganku.

"Aku menyukai..Fate-chan..aku harap kamu mau memaafkanku..."

Aku kaget mendengar pernyataan Nanoha yang tiba-tiba tapi aku pun juga ikut berkata.

"Alicia, maafkan aku juga...aku telah merebut Nanoha darimu...aku benar-benar mencintainya...aku pasti akan membahagiakannya.."

Sesaat aku merasa seperti mendengar suara Alicia dibalik angin yang bertiup.

"Ya...semoga kalian berbahagia.."

'_Alicia' _aku mulai menangis. Nanoha juga menangis.

"Alicia-chan…" tampaknya Nanoha juga mendengar suara Alicia.

Aku menutup mataku yang menangis dan tersenyum.

"Alicia...kau benar-benar orang yang baik…aku tidak akan melupakanmu…"

Aku kembali mengangkat wajahku, menatap makam Alicia.

"Semoga kau berbahagia di alam sana..Alicia.."

Lalu aku dengan Nanoha berjalan pulang sambil bergandengan tangan.

~***~

Third Person POV

Malam harinya

Nanoha tidak sengaja menemukan surat cerainya yang tersimpan di laci mejanya.

"…"

"Nanoha, kamu sedang apa?" tanya Fate. Lalu Fate mendekat dan melihat ternyata Nanoha sedang memegang surat cerai.

Nanoha merobeknya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Fate-chan, ayo kita menikah"

Fate menjadi bingung.

"Hah? Bukannya kita sudah menikah?"

"Maksudku soalnya nama yang tercantum dalam resepsi pernikahan adalah namaku dan Alicia jadi…aku ingin kematian Alicia dipublikasikan dan kemudian kita menikah lagi sebagai Nanoha dan Fate, bolehkan?"

Fate berpikir sejenak, dia memikirkan apakah Precia nantinya akan tidak setuju atau tidak, lalu kemudian memeluk Nanoha.

"Ya, aku juga tidak enak sama Alicia memakai namanya terus-terusan"

Akhirnya berkat permintaan dari Nanoha, Precia pun menyetujuinya. Dan ketika Fate dan Nanoha memberitahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya pada orang tua dan teman-teman Nanoha mereka kaget, tapi mereka pun dapat menerima Nanoha dan Fate sebagai pasangan baru.

__________________________________________________________

Di hari pernikahan

Fate POV

Nanoha tertawa kecil

"Kenapa Nanoha?"

"Tidak rasanya cuma lucu saja, habisnya kita seperti menikah dua kali kan"

"Benar juga" aku pun ikut tertawa. Setelah reda aku bertanya pada Nanoha "Tapi Nanoha..kamu tidak menyesal menikah denganku kan?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Tentu saja tidak, Fate-chan" tangannya memeluk leherku.

Aku tersenyum.

"Maaf..aku sering menyakitimu Fate-chan.."

"Tidak, akulah yang sering menyakitimu.." balasku.

"Tidak, aku" balasnya.

"Aku"

"Tidak, aku" balasnya lagi.

"Aku"

Kemudian kami saling bertatapan dan akhirnya tertawa.

"Mou, Fate-chan keras kepala"

"Kata-kata itu kukembalikan padamu" kataku sambil tersenyum.

Aku senang kita tidak nervous dan bisa bercanda seperti ini.

"Ah Fate-chan sudah waktunya, cepat sekali" kata Nanoha sambil melihat jam.

"Kita harus siap-siap"

"Ya"

"Kali ini kita berangkat bersama-sama ya Fate-chan" aku tersenyum pada Nanoha.

"Ya"

__________________________________________________________

Kami naik mobil bersama-sama menuju Gereja. Dalam perjalanan aku berpikir.

Nanoha..meskipun dia bilang sekarang dia menyukaiku tapi aku yakin pasti masih ada Alicia yang dia simpan di dalam hatinya sekecil apapun. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Dia juga pasti masih menyimpan kenangan-kenangan indahnya bersama Alicia. Satu hal yang mungkin Nanoha tidak akan pernah tahu yaitu yang pergi bersama dengannya waktu ke taman hiburan itu sebenarnya adalah aku bukan Alicia.

"Sudah sampai Fate-chan"

Lalu aku menatap Nanoha.

"?" Nanoha menatapku dengan manis.

Aku membalasnya dengan senyum.

Tapi biarlah, karena aku ingin Nanoha menjaga kenangannya bersama dengan Alicia yang berharga itu.

THE END

A/N : Yay! Akhirnya selesai, bersulang :D

Apakah endingnya agak datar? :p

Setelah selesai secara pribadi sih cerita fanfic ini bagus bagi aku, soalnya ada beberapa adegan yang keren, ada yang menyakitkan, romantis, etc, waduh jadi muji diri sendiri. Padahal awalnya aku mikir kayaknya ceritanya bakal datar-datar aja lho ;p

Habis aku pikir plot ceritanya bagus mulai dari perkenalan, hingga akhirnya pacaran terus menikah dan terus berganti dengan kembarannya dan awalnya benci terus jadi cinta deh XD

Terima kasih buat yang telah membaca *bow


End file.
